Love Lost
by Sealeena
Summary: This is my song, a requim, to celebrate the dead. The story of how Anna, Lloyd's mother, and Kratos met and fell in love...and of how she died. Bonus chapter 19 is up. Thanks to all you faithful fans, please read and review this!
1. Prelude: Before and After

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

_Prelude: Before and After_

_My name is Kratos Aurion. _

_I am, and know very well, that I am a weak man. I have seen and done terrible things, but never once stopped them. I allowed people, so many people, to suffer and wither, to die and fade away. I am weak, because I only accept what I see before me, never looking beyond._

_It is easier to do so._

_But…people change, even immortals. That is the beauty of existence, as a certain son told me. There is no point in dying, but there is always a point in living, no matter how small it seems. Everyone makes a difference._

_It is a nice idea, a thought, a dream, but it is just that. An idea, a thought, a dream, is nothing more unless action is taken. One cannot just spout beautiful words, inspire hope, and stand by and do nothing. That is almost as terrible as doing a deed._

_I never thought any of this until I met…her. Her dreams, her thoughts, were performed with action whenever possible. She always tried, always cared…always loved. _

_And I wasn't strong enough to let her live._

_I was the cause of her death._

_I was the cause of her suffering._

_It should have been me instead, but the gods are cruel beings. They play with our lives and let us suffer like this. We are nothing but pawns in an ever intricate game that chaos is winning right now, as well as with evil, and hope is losing, but always still playing._

_I sometimes think of what life would be without ever meeting her. I try not to, but I can't help it. Sometimes that little bit pushes through, for a split second, and it makes me feel guilty that I could ever think such a thing. I'm not like that…am I?_

_Anna Lexington was…is…the most important person to me. She was that special one in a million. I've never met anyone like her. She was the most beautiful and thoughtful person I've known. Never had I met someone who would gladly give up her only meal to a needy person. Never had I met someone who would mourn over the death of a stranger. Never had I met such a wonderful someone._

_She was only eighteen, running for committing crimes against the Desians. She was branded as an outlaw, but secretly a hero, the only person to strike down the Desian caravans so quickly, and to free so many slaves. _

_Stories of her heroics were told everywhere, by whisper, by meetings, even by drunkenness. She was revered. Anna had become a legend among the peoples._

_Of course, I had met with Anna, a chance encounter, long before. She was but a young girl, wielding two wooden swords, fiercely protecting her dead parents against a few thieves. I had taken pity, intervened, saved her. Her parents were buried, their graves marked with a spare sword I carried. _

_She tagged along with me, silently, and I trained her. I helped honed her fighting skills and began to care for her, this inquisitive, bright, bundle of energy. But…that was only for a week or so. I dropped her off in the city of hope, Luin, for a young couple offered to take her in._

"_Promise me we'll meet again!" she had cried. Her tiny arms were wrapped around my leg. _

_I couldn't help but smile and bend down to give her a kiss on the forehead._

"_I promise." She gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It pained me to leave her, but it had been for the best. _

_Who knew that that promise turned to be very true? I found Anna, years later, the hero, on the run constantly. We had met after helping each other in a battle, and she had looked at me and gave me that beautiful smile she had given me so long ago._

_I fell in love, swift and hard._

_I didn't know at the time, but she had been in love with me since she was a child. She had loved the "man with the pained eyes" since she had met me. Her confession that she remembered me made things easier, for it would have felt awkward other wise, to remember her and she not me. _

_We traveled around the country, as student and master, trying to right wrongs done to people. These actions gave me hope; hope to atone for my sins._

_I should have known nothing would last._

_After painful encounters with loved ones, enemies, and strangers, I finally found the courage to ask for her hand in marriage. She accepted and we were wed. We still traveled, righting wrongs, no longer as student and master, but as equals, and that gave her nothing but joy._

_A year and a half later, Anna gave birth to our son, Lloyd. _

_Never in my life, had I been happier. _

_We slowed down, actually daring to settle for months at a time. Finally, we took our home in the quaint costal city of Palmacosta._

_Happiness, for me, can never last._

_One of my few friends, Yuan, betrayed my trust. He stole my wife and son away, placing them as test subjects in a ranch. _

_I became frenzied and searched, searched for weeks. My search finally ended and I infiltrated the base. My infiltration soon became a massacre, but it didn't matter. They had harmed my wife and child, they had ruined my life._

_We ran, we ran again like we had before, but it couldn't last. Anna had undergone the Angelus Project and a special parasitic Exsphere had been attached to her. I could not save my wife and she underwent the mutation, turning into a bloodthirsty creature. _

_She was killed, by my own hand; and, as I held her in my arms, she left me with an obscure promise. _

_Before I could do anything, for my wife or my son, Yuan and Mithos found me, dragging me away from the carnage, from the blood. They took me back to Derris Kharlan and that was the last I saw of either Anna or Lloyd…until years later._

_That was when the Tales of Symphonia began, but you all know that story. No, the story I will tell to you is that of Anna's. She deserves it, really. She deserves so much more, but this is what I can do for now, for my wife._

_This is my song, a requiem, to celebrate the dead._

_End Prelude_

Author's Notes- Hate it? Love it? Is anyone interested? Actually, I hope my previous fans are reading this. I want to say…this story needed to undergo a massive rewrite! I'm sorry, but after reading the story, I've realized that I didn't stay close enough to Kratos's…reserved nature. I made him too bold. Actually, I just changed him too completely, and I shouldn't have. What I want him to do is grow as a person, become happier, and then bring it all back down. Sorry, but this wouldn't be an angst unless somebody got hurt. Well, onto the first chapter my readers! Also, please review! I love C&C, any C&C. Ciao.


	2. Chapter One: Respect for the Dead

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter One: Respect for the Dead _

* * *

Kratos walked along the beaten path that was the sorry excuse for a road. Of course, the world of Sylvarant was in decline, so how could the people afford to make this road better? There were people starving, dieing, too busy to fix a semi-traveled road.

He sighed and looked towards the heavens, where his problems lay. He had committed so many sins, so many wrong choices. Would he ever be able to redeem himself?

It seemed a nice thought, but he knew that wasn't possible. That was his curse, his ultimate problem.

Redemption.

"Stay away from me!"

He heard the shout ahead. Judging from the distance, the way sound carried in this forest, the troubled person would be just around the bend. He hurried his pace, for the voice had been that a young, frightened girl.

He became more in tune with his senses. His blood began to pump, his adrenaline starting up, as the sounds of struggle reached him. There was a crash, a curse, a childlike scream. His hurried pace became a loping gait. Within seconds he came upon the source of the sounds.

Three men, obviously bandits of some kind, were harassing a young girl of about seven. She stood between them and two bodies, what could very well be her parents. She held two wooden swords, determination on her face, but she was still too young to fight, still afraid. He felt a surge of pity for her.

Another thief came to close and she let out a small shriek. A wooden blade hit the ground, causing a line of debris to hit the air and travel towards the thief. The thief was hit full on and fell back several feet, clutching his bloody face feebly.

The two other thieves closed in very cautiously around her. Then, the thief to the right threw a rope, ensnaring the young girl. The other thief closed in and quickly wrapped a cloth into her mouth and bound her feet. They laughed.

The little girl's eyes welled up with tears as the thieves dragged her away from the bodies. One of them kicked her hard and chuckled. The other one made their way for the bodies.

Kratos felt a surge of anger come to him, an emotion, which he had so little of, come faster than he expected. He bit down the rage and stepped into view, drawing his sword and running for the thief closest to the girl.

He came upon the oblivious fool and struck him down. The girl let out a muffled scream, and the other thief turned at the sound, but it was too late. Kratos was on him and cut his throat swiftly. The man fell to the ground, dead within seconds.

He ran over to the other thief who had found the strength to get up, and ran his sword through the man's gut. The thief looked at him in disbelief as Kratos pushed him off the sword and onto the ground.

Kratos took a steadying breath and bent down. He wiped his blade on the clothes of his fallen enemy. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the girl wasn't looking at him, but she had made her way over to the bodies she had been protecting. Sobs shook her small body.

He got up and walked over. He untied the ropes that bound her as well as the gag. She didn't turn around, only mourn for the dead that were before her. Kratos felt bad for the young girl. Awkwardly, he tried to comfort her by bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" He broke the uncomfortable silence. She nodded and he gave a small smile. "Good."

Finally, she looked up at him. She was a beautiful little girl. She had waist long dark brown hair, a finely sculpted face, and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. That beautiful face, however, was marred by tears and dirt and blood.

She futilely tried to wipe it all away. He pulled out a small rag and splashed some water from his canteen onto it. He cupped her chin in his hand and began to gently rub the grime away. She gave a small smile and nodded her head in thanks.

"Who are you?" she inquired. Her head cocked to the side a little and she peered at him curiously. "My name is Anna Lexington."

"I am Kratos," he answered. "What happened?"

She turned back to the bodies. "I was traveling with my parents and…they died." She bit back a sob. "They had been taken down with arrows. They didn't have a chance. The thieves came soon after and wanted any valuables Mom and Dad might have been hiding." She buried her face in her hands. "They're…gone."

Anna tried to keep the tears down, but it proved useless, so she let them come, rushing down her face. She turned to him again, so small. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Sighing in frustration, he ran a hand through the unruly mess of his hair.

"They should be buried," he said.

He looked around for a shovel. His searching proved worthwhile because he found an old shovel on the ground nearby. He went off the road a little and began digging. Anna came over and sat down to watch him.

* * *

"It is done," he said. He looked around and saw that Anna had disappeared. He unsheathed his sword, worried. "Anna? Anna? Where are you?"

"I'm here," she called. She came into view, a boquet of wildflowers in her hands. She placed the flowers on both graves. "I thought Mommy and Daddy should have a little something, some respect."

He took out his spare sword and placed it in between the two graves, a marker. She smiled at him, ever so sweetly, and he bent his head down, so his hair could hide his expression.

She clapped her hands together, in a sign of prayer and closed her eyes. Being respectful to her, Kratos turned away and let the girl have the one last moment alone with her parents. She sighed and he turned back around.

"One must always walk the road, never looking back," she murmured.

Kratos shifted uncomfortably. "I must leave," he said.

With that, he began to walk away. Anna, not saying a word, grabbed her two wooden swords and followed after him. She stayed behind him, always four paces, so as not to bother him. The only problem was, was that it was bothering him.

He stopped and looked behind him. She had stopped as well, and was staring at his eyes intently. He frowned and took a step towards her. She took a step back. He took a step away from her. She took a step forward.

"Do you have other family?" he asked. She shook her head. "What about a home, anyone you know?" Again, she shook her head. He sighed. "Anna…you can't travel with me. You're just a burden."

"What did you say?" She pulled her swords out angrily.

"Did you not hear me? Go away! You'll only get hurt."

He walked away and heard her start to walk as well. He stopped. She stopped. He sighed in frustration and began to walk again. He guessed it didn't matter. She could get herself killed for all he cared. Why should he? She was just a…sweet…little girl.

Grumbling about how weak he was, he gave in, stopped, and turned around. She looked at him inquisitively, and he sighed again, running his hand through his tousled hair. Even he couldn't deny such an adorable little face.

"Fine," he said. "You can come with me, but you'll be staying for good in the first town we come across, got it?"

A look of joy spread across her delicate little features and she nodded happily. He couldn't help but give a small smile, his expression hidden by his hair. Even if she was a girl, it was embarrassing for anyone to see him to be so uncharacteristic.

He motioned for her to join him and she skipped up alongside him. They began walking in silence, but then ever so quietly, Anna wrapped her tiny hand around Kratos's own and squeezed it in thanks; thanks for everything.

He felt a twinge of pain.

* * *

_End Chapter_

* * *

Author's Notes- So, did everyone like it? Be honest with me, and tell me what could have been changed, so I can keep that in mind for the future. I like constructive criticism. Also, I'd like to know if I stayed close enough to Kratos's nature, quiet, reserved, sometimes a jerk. Was that okay? Well, I hope that this is good enough to keep people reading. What's really nice is now I can see how many people actually read my story! That was a great feature added, or was that already there? I don't know, but I don't care. As always, I'd love some C&C. Until next time. Ciao. 


	3. Chapter Two: What's First Watch?

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Two: What's First Watch? _

* * *

"Do you know how to hunt for food?" Kratos asked.

Anna nodded, eager to help. He handed her a knife. She stared at it for a moment, and then took the handle of the blade, gripping it tightly. Her eyes remained fixated on the wondrously sharp blade.

"Do not wander far." He poked at the fire. "Stay within shouting distance."

"Yes sir!"

She did her best to try a mock salute, but failed miserably. He bit back a chuckle as she frowned at her obvious lack of knowledge in military style and smiled a little as she opted for a bow instead. She was away within moments, her soft footfalls still heard with his superior abilities.

He returned his gaze to the fire and thought. Why were the couple and child traveling alone? Most people didn't travel unless they were with caravans. This had not been the case. In fact, they had been ill prepared and ill armed.

What puzzled him even more was that he had seen several incidents like this before…except the children were dead as well. He rubbed his hands together.

Maybe this was a rise in Desian activity, but then…why would they kill the people. Instead, they would kill them later, by taking them in as prisoners and making them host bodies for Exspheres. Could it not be a Desian? If so, it was even stranger to think that bandits would be the cause of this.

But…wait. Could Mithos or even Yuan be behind this? That was plausible. One of them could be using a form of mind control, not uncommon with either of them. But…why?

He didn't have time to think. Anna came back with an armful of hares. She grinned victoriously and dropped them next to the fire.

"That was…fast," he commented. That was very fast. How had she done that? At the most, she had been gone twenty minutes. "What did you do?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. What I usually do?" Hopping a little, she bent down and began to expertly skin the rabbits. "Animals…they just sort of come to me."

Her tiny hands clapped together in prayer and she closed her eyes. She was…praying for the dead souls of the animals? He couldn't help but think the child might have had more than a few hits to the head.

"Why did you do that?" He felt like a child now, with all these seemingly obvious questions, but he was actually very curious.

"Who else will pray for their souls?" she asked. "Come. You pray too."

When he didn't make a move, she got up and walked to him. Irritated, she grabbed both his hands, forcing them together in prayer. She nodded happily and resumed her previous stance.

A couple minutes later, she finished and immediately placed the rabbits on some sticks. She handed them to Kratos, who set them up in the fire. Every so often, they were turned to allow the best possible equal roasting. Anna said nothing during the time, so he initiated no conversation either.

It was that way until the question of sleep came about.

* * *

"Can I take the first watch?" she asked. She would jump out of her skin if she wiggled anymore.

He shook his head and the hopeful look on her face was crushed, but then again, she wasn't finished. She went to plan B, and put on the cutest puppy dog eyes and pout that no one but purely evil men could resist…and not even really well. Kratos sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's just too dangerous. Besides, after what happened today, you need your sleep." He wanted to take it back. It was too late now. "Maybe next time."

Damn his weakness toward any female companion, especially little girls who were utterly adorable!

A smile crept to her face and she snuggled into a small blanket. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. She was just so adorable. He tucked her in. She looked up at him, a yawn creeping to her.

"Kratos…" Her eyes were half lidded, full of sleep, much needed sleep.

"Yes?"

"What's a first watch?"

He did a double take. "You did not know what one was and still you asked to take it?"

She grinned. "I heard people talking about how they would always take the first watch. So, what is it?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

Morning came about and Anna and Kratos had taken down camp and were on their way by the time dawn was beginning. Anna, still tired, was taking a short nap while Kratos carried her piggyback style. She was so light that she was no burden at all, and the heat her body offered helped him from feeling the chill of the morning.

It was mid morning before they stopped to take a break at a stream. Anna had woken up before then and had walked with him, keeping up her pace. They were both grateful for the icy cold, fresh water, and drank heartily.

She stood up and looked around, enjoying the scenery. Her little hands pulled out the two wooden swords and she began to battle invisible enemies. He had an idea, and pulled out his sword. It landed on one of Anna's swords and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Show me your skills," he demanded.

There was a brief moment of nothing, and then everything exploded into action. She performed several strikes that were strengthened with a full turn. Kratos parried them easily enough, though he still stayed on the defensive. She jumped away to regain her senses and plot an offensive attack.

"You're self taught?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you have any techniques?" She nodded again, still determining what her best course would be. "Let us see them."

"Demon Fang!" One sword hit the ground and rocks flew up, straight for Kratos.

He parried most of them off. Even though the few that got to him were harmless, it still stung. He gave a nod, urging her to continue. She didn't charge but jumped high in the air, extremely high, at least ten feet or so.

"Using magic already," he whispered to himself.

"Rising Falcon!" She flew in, her swords pointed outward.

Kratos went to parry high, but she went low and her swords knocked his feet out from under him. He fell forward, and she slid a couple feet behind him. Luckily, she had knocked him over, because Rising Falcon was a dangerous move. If one did not knock their opponent down, their back was exposed and easy pickings.

"Good!" He said. He stood up quickly. "But…you'll have to do better than that if you want to kill someone."

Her heard her let out a growl and smirked. They'd have to work on her temper. She was charging recklessly now and he was more than ready for her.

"Sonic Thrust!" Her blades pointed out towards him, in a hard and quick thrust, but he knocked them aside and was behind her, his blade around her throat in the blink of an eye. "No fair! You cheat!"

He let her go. "No. You were angry and your judgment and actions were clouded. You should keep that in mind, because anger is a fatal thing in battle." He rubbed her head affectionately. "That's enough training for today. We should go."

They began walking down the path again, and Anna once again wrapped her hand around Kratos's. He couldn't help but feel affection towards such a pleasant child.

Alas, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- I was going to have the whole week she was with him in here, but I decided the rest of the week and the drop off can take another chapter. I'd sort of like to take my time with this, because I really want to explore the whole story of how Anna and Kratos met. I thought of them meeting when she was an escapee from the Angelus Project, but didn't like that. I want to make it like they were destined to be together, and Kratos meeting Anna when she was young seems okay. Well, this was long. Onto chapter three my lovelies! Ciao.


	4. Chapter Three: Promises

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Three: Promises

* * *

_

"You should place your hands like this when you perform Beast." Kratos adjusted Anna's hands. "If you hold them like you were, you could break them."

"Oh." She tested out the move experimentally. "I guess that's true. Would that be because an enemy might defect…um…block it?"

He smiled at her inability to say deflect. "Yes. You always need to be able to adjust your hands during battle. Now, go through the routine and we'll see how much you've improved."

She began and he found out that he was impressed, satisfied with the improvement she had in just a week. She didn't get as angry as she had that first time, her strokes more measured and she was more fluid in her movements. She was still small, too small to fight a large enemy, but that could be helped by the way she was able to duck, dodge, and roll.

The one thing he hadn't been able to suppress was her energy. The entire time he trained her, she couldn't stop…fidgeting! He had tried asking her to stop, then had resorted to smacking her in the back of the head lightly whenever she did that. None of them worked, so he had finally given up.

Even now, he saw that no matter how beautifully well she performed the techniques, she sort of would hop in place. It was subtle, but he could tell how much energy ran through her. She barely even tired, even after an hour straight of practice. He had to stop her.

"That's enough!" She stopped at the sound of his voice. Sweat poured down her body. "No more practice today."

"But…" A look of protest came across her face.

He gave her a look that challenged her to even try anything. She took the challenge and began to practice the routine again, a little more slowly. She looked away from him. He took a deep breath and began to count to ten.

Breathe, Kratos, breathe.

One.

She faltered and almost tripped, but resumed the position again and jabbed the unknown enemy.

Two.

Her face was flushed and he could see that she would have unbearable blisters by nightfall.

Three.

She pushed her troublesome hair out of her face. It was wet, soaking wet, and she hadn't fallen into the river once.

Four.

Finally, she tripped and fell down. She desperately tried to get up, stubborn as hell, but her body wasn't in shape for the rigorous conditioning she was putting herself through.

Five. That was it. Screw counting to ten.

"Anna!" His voice was commanding. She looked over and her face was now streaked with tears. He instantly felt worried and ran over to her. "What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I only wanted to get stronger." Her tiny hands curled up into fists and pounded the ground. "If only I was stronger…Mommy and Daddy wouldn't have died. If only I was stronger…I could protect you from the pain that you hold."

Kratos sat back, confused by what she had said.

"What do you mean by that?" Had she found out who he truly was? Did she know of the terrible deeds he had done? Did she know that he regretted almost everything he had done for so long? Did she know? His voice, he thought, sounded choked. "What are you talking about?"

She stared at him, and her green eyes were so dark now, so dark and full of uncharacteristic knowing. He knew that she was looking at his soul now, but not judging him, merely taking in what he was, what he could have done, even if she didn't know the details themselves.

"You did bad things." It wasn't a question, but a stated fact. "You look at the stars and there is pain in your eyes, like you want to cry…but you can't. Why?"

He stood up, his breathing more ragged now. He said nothing for a moment. His composure was being stretched thin. She had done this since he met her, always questioning him, and he hated it, because he couldn't share with anyone what he was, what he did, especially not to one so innocent, so full of promise.

His face became hard and he was once again the cold blooded mercenary. "No more practice today. We'll keep going until nightfall. We should be to Luin by midday tomorrow."

With that, he began to walk and Anna caught up with him. They treaded the path in complete silence as they always did.

She never took his hand.

His heart broke.

* * *

Just as he said, the odd couple reached Luin in midday. The city was exactly as described, a city of hope. More houses were being built day by day and people flocked to it. It was a tourist spot now, coveted, causing more people to move in with booming business.

They walked through the town, almost floating through like ghosts, but that wasn't actually it. Everywhere they walked, people pointed at them and whispered. Kratos, with his expert hearing, easily picked up the conversations.

"…his daughter I bet…" "How could a man travel like that…pushing the girl…daughter…isn't there a mother?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, irritated. He needed to find a place for her…and quick.

* * *

"We'll take real good care of her," the husband said. Anna, Kratos, and a newlywed couple stood outside of a house. It was nighttime, and Kratos swore he had talked to every inhabitant before he found these understanding people. "We've always wanted a child…but…Karin had an accident and she can't bear any."

"But now…Anna's such a perfect little child!" Karin hugged Anna, squeezing the breath out of her. "You'll like it here so much!"

"Thank you," Kratos said. "Now, I'm sorry to be so rude, but there are matters I must attend to."

He began to walk away, but Anna called his name. Wrestling with his mind and going against the better part of his judgment, he stopped and turned around. She ran over to him, crying.

"Promise me we'll meet again!" she cried. She wrapped her tiny arms around his leg, as if she could keep him with her forever. "Promise me, please!"

He couldn't help but give a sad smile. This was her sorry for not taking his hand when they walked. She didn't want him to go, felt as if it was her fault, that she had been bad. To accept her sorry and tell her that nothing was her fault, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I promise." She looked up and gave him her most beautiful smile yet, and sadly, let go.

He ruffled her hair affectionately. He turned and walked away, never looking back, because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.

But…promises must come true…

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- Another day, another chapter. I was going to have another wall come down for Kratos when Anna was doing her practicing, but I decided not to, because Kratos is a stubborn man, and he said that he would have become uncomfortable and shut her out, just like I wrote. Thanks Kratos, I sometimes forget how detached you can be. :) Well, please review! I really like reviews. They keep me going. They're like power food for me and keep me on the computer for hours at a time so I can write. Next chapter, it's years later and Kratos will meet Anna…again, and he'll have a very…different…opinion about her. I hope you enjoy! Ciao.


	5. Chapter Four: Promises Kept

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Four: Promises Kept

* * *

_

_Eleven years later…_

"Listen up you inferior beings!" In the town of Palmacosta, Kvar, one of Five Grand Cardinals, had assembled the entire town in front of the governor's mansion. He held up a wanted poster. "Take a good look at this picture! This is Anna Lexington, a wanted criminal! She has caused massive amounts of destruction to caravans going to and from ranches."

A few people murmured. Kratos, who was about to leave, stopped. He turned back around. Anna Lexington? Were they talking about Anna, his Anna? Kvar had begun speaking again, counting off all of Anna's crimes.

Apparently, she had gotten around. She had been at large for two years now. Some of the things she had done was stealing from Desian caravans and giving the supplies to towns for free, performing ambushes on Desians and murdering them all, and also had infiltrated two ranches and freed all of the prisoners. The list went on, but they were little tidbits, what other freedom fighters did as well.

"If you see her, contact your city's official spokesman and he'll contact us." Kvar put the poster up on a wall.

With that, he and his personal entourage left the town. As soon as they left, the talk began, as well as the cheering. Anna was a hero and was now literally the talk of the town.

Pushing his way past throngs of people, Kratos made his way to the wanted poster. The picture was not a bad representation, although the artist made her look maniacally evil, though he truly doubted it. Of course, it was in color, and he was now sure that this was the Anna he had cared for so long ago.

Dark brown hair, defiant green eyes…it was no coincidence. This was her. His heart skipped a beat. Could he maybe keep his promise?

"She's a beauty that one, ain't she?" An old man came to stand beside Kratos. "If I was a young un' again, I would chase after her."

"Hmph." Kratos crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to hide the blush rising to his face.

The old man turned to him and gave a toothy grin. "Are you part of the fan club too?"

"I hold no such whim."

"Ah…cut loose. I met her last week and she is one of the nicest people you can ever meet."

"You met her?" Excitement rose in him, his adrenaline beginning to pump, but he still kept a calm composure and a monotonous voice. "Do you know where she is?"

"Why…yes." The old man caught on and chuckled heartily. "How about you give me a coin or two and it's a deal?"

Kratos frowned, but then pulled four coins from his purse and put them in the old man's outstretched hand. The man chuckled again and slipped the coins away into a pocket. Judging from his state and the way his breath smelled, the man had a fondness for pubs.

"Thank you." He began to walk. "Follow me."

They went through the town and Kratos found himself content with looking at the architect. Even if Sylvarant was dieing, towns were still flourishing. The architecture was simple, yet there were so many…people.

They stopped outside an old inn.

"She should be somewhere in there," the old man said. "She told me she'd be here for three more days."

Suddenly, a woman gave a shriek. "The Desians are attacking!"

Kratos unsheathed his sword and ran in the direction. The old man shrugged and made his way to the pub. It wasn't his problem until he ran out of drinks or money. Then…he usually had to be purely sober to even care. He gripped the coins and laughed. It'd be a little while before he ran out of money and drinks.

* * *

"Anna Lexington! You're under arrest for high crimes!" A magician nervously pointed his staff at her. "Come quietly or else…"

"Let me guess, you'll kill innocent people?" Anna drew her two swords. They gleamed wickedly and she licked one of the blades. "That's a nice try, but I think you might be dead before that. Now, let the lady go and I'll spare your lives."

"Don't listen to her!" The magician said. "Kill the woman!"

The Desian with the hostage made a move to slit the hostage's throat…and stopped. His fellow companions looked at him, puzzled. It then became what the problem was as his head fell off his shoulders. The body flailed for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Goddess Martel!" the hostage screamed and she ran to the safety of the other people.

Kratos stood where the dead Desian was. His eyes were stone cold and full of hatred towards these…things that were so thoughtless about human lives. His Exsphere on his hand glinted, almost as if anticipating the upcoming battle.

Anna didn't question her good luck and immediately took advantage of the stillness. She went for the closest Desian; the one to her left and was performing a technique before he could say anything.

"Sonic Sword Rain!" This was a series of super sonic thrusts in rapid succession, leaving the opponent unable to defend, completely open. The Desian stood there, dazed and bleeding from at least twelve places. She quickly followed up the attack with another. "Demonic Circle!"

"Why that little…" The head Desian, the magician, began to cast a spell, but was then stopped, not by Anna, but by someone else.

"Victory Light Spear!" Kratos shouted as he hit the magician with a spinning upward cut attack. He then cast a quick spell. "Fireball!"

The magician's body was hit with the three balls of fire and his body began to burn. He ran around, screaming an agony before hitting the ground as a corpse.

That was two down, one to go. Anna and Kratos went for the unfortunate Desian at the same time.

"Sonic Thrust!" They both shouted. He nodded to her and she understood. "Cross thrust!"

The Desian fell as warm blood gushed out. His eyes lost life and he was dead before he hit the ground.

She looked at him for the first time now. "Thank you." She gave him a dazzling, utterly beautiful smile. "I appreciate it."

Kratos merely nodded. He found himself unable to speak. In the eleven years that he had been away from her, Anna had grown…very much so. Her hair was fashioned into that of a woman's, full and curling around her face to accent it. Her eyes were still green, but held more knowledge now.

Her face had matured as well, becoming tanned by the sun, and hardened by battle. It still held childlike innocence though, and that gave it a certain appeal.

Her body was what had changed the most. She was no longer a puny 3' 8", but was now at about 5' 8". She wasn't thin nor was she large, just right, holding some muscle to her frame. She was also very…curvaceous. No, voluptuous might have been a better way to put it. That still wasn't good enough…maybe the best way to put it was that she was quite obviously…female.

The outfit she wore only helped to accent her…curves. It was basically a pirate's outfit. She wore dark brown breeches and brown thigh high leather boots. She wore a flowing white shirt and had a green corset that matched her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Then, she realized what he might have been looking at, and blushed slightly, but then became bold by asking tauntingly, "Cat got your tongue?"

Something had him, but it sure as hell wasn't a cat.

Breathe, Kratos, breathe.

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- If you can't picture Anna's outfit or appearance, try thinking of that one chick from Van Hellsing. No? Then my frying pan shall let you remember. CLANG! You know now? That is good. My frying pan and I are happy. I hope this chapter is satisfactory and I know I'm not very good with humor, but did anyone find the last few paragraphs amusing? I thought it was kind of funny. Would somebody mind telling me that when they review? I like reviews. I hope people keep on reviewing or I'll go on a strike and won't post anything until I get some, so, ha! Well, keep your eyes peeled for chapter five. Bye lovely readers! Ciao.


	6. Chapter Five: Beautiful Strength

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Five: Beautiful Strength

* * *

_

"Do I…know you?" She made her way to him and peered at him intently. "You seem very…familiar."

He still didn't say anything, but promptly ignored her and began to walk away. She frowned and sheathed her swords. She then ran to him and kept pace beside his longer strides with a brisk walk.

"Really…I feel as if we met somewhat before." She looked him up and down, anything that could allow her to remember.

He was 6' even and had a nice build, confident stride, and he was a man who knew how to fight. She liked that. He had red hair that was in disarray, but charmingly so. He had a stern face and his mouth was set, revealing no emotion. His eyes, though, are what jogged her memory. They were a gorgeous brown and while they were cold right now, she could clearly see the pain she saw in them so long ago.

Her breath caught and for a moment she thought he might have slowed, but that could have been her imagination. What she knew she wasn't imagining, though, was the fact that this man looked exactly like the one that had saved her from death and taken care of her eleven years ago.

But…he hadn't aged a day!

"Kratos?" she asked hesitantly.

That made him slow down. Actually, it made him stop and turn to her, a very surprised look on his face, which he instantly hid behind his hair within seconds.

"You should go now." It wasn't a suggestion he gave, but more of an order. He crossed his arms over his chest in such an arrogant matter. She didn't know why but it irritated her very much.

"No." She mimicked his pose. "I want to know what's going on. You are Kratos, aren't you? You're the Kratos who saved me when I was little."

He resumed his walking. She kept pace with him again.

"Go away," he said.

"No."

"Look, Anna." He stopped again and gave her a stern look, like he had done when she was little and wouldn't listen to him. "I don't need a child traveling with me."

He resumed his walking yet again and she kept pace with him…again.

He stopped…again. "Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden! Go home."

"Why won't you let me travel with you again?" She grabbed his tunic and pulled on it until his face was level with hers. "How can I be a burden when I've gotten so strong now?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I trained for so long so I could be with you again!"

His handsome face became alarmed at the tears that threatened to spill over. He mentally kicked himself for being such a weak man. He couldn't leave her then and he couldn't leave her now.

"Anna…d-don't cry," he pleaded. His arms automatically wrapped around her in a hug. That was a first. He couldn't remember a time wherever he pleaded…or hugged…but she was just so sad right now! Also, he was bad with women. "You're very strong."

The tears stopped. "I am?"

"Y- yes."

He saw the thought process within her stop for a moment, but almost immediately, he could hear the gears in her head beginning to spin around. What was she thinking? For some reason, he had a feeling he didn't like it, especially when a small, a very small yet very sly grin came to her.

"Krratttoosss…" He didn't know it at the time, but whenever she played out the name like that, she was going to embarrass the hell out of him.

"What is it?"

Three. Two. One.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" He looked down at her incredulously.

"Uh…you're very…beautiful."

Zero.

"Now why would a stubborn man such as you think that?" What was with that damned grin on her face!

He scoffed. "Anyone with eyes can see you're gorgeous. Wait!"

But, it was too late. He let go of her (he still was holding her in his arms?) and turned away. He tried to stop the blush rising to his face, but it was too late and there was no way it wouldn't stop coming. He thanked himself for letting his hair grow and hid behind it, his arms crossing over his chest.

He heard a soft, silvery peal of laughter, but refused to turn around and look at her. He was already embarrassed enough and they had already caused enough of a scene. This day wasn't going to end fast enough. He could tell.

"You're still just as bashful as ever," she chuckled. Finally she stopped and walked around to face him. He still didn't look at her. "May we go someplace a little more…private?"

The sultry tone in her voice made him take a double look. It also made him blush a deeper shade, if that was possible. Apparently, she got the reaction she wanted and let out another string of laughter. Kratos decided right then and there that Anna had become an absolute lunatic.

Without waiting for his consent, she grabbed his wrist, ignoring the onlookers, and headed for the inn that she was staying at. At least with a room, they would have a better chance at privacy, although she doubted that might be possible. She had learned the hard way that Palmacosta's people had big mouths.

They made it to the inn without any more problems, if you didn't count the whispers and staring. Anna had them both through the door and away from busybodies in minutes. She let out a built up breath she didn't know she was holding.

Now having calmed down, she sat down on the bed. Kratos stood stiffly in the middle of the room. The longer she didn't say anything, the more he started to actually fidget. She hid her smile. One of the biggest things she remembered being with him was that he had always been reprimanding her for being fidgety.

"Take a seat or do something!" She gave a mock exasperated sigh. "You're worse then me."

"Hmph."

He scowled at her and showed stubbornness by leaning against the door. He kept his arms defiantly crossed at his chest and she couldn't help but think how male that was.

Speaking of Kratos…of males…she had a few questions to ask him. Like, why hadn't he aged in eleven years? For some reason she wasn't scared, but curious. Things could get interesting.

She stretched languidly. "Mind telling me who or what you really are?"

He arched in eyebrow. "You do not need to get involved."

"Yes I do, especially if we're going to be traveling together." He scowled. "Don't do that. I need to know, because all my life I wanted to see the "man with pained eyes" one more time. I've searched for you most my life. It can't hurt to tell me. It's not like I'm already not in danger anyways."

"Still stubborn as ever," he muttered. "Fine. But you must tell me why you have ended up this way."

She nodded and smiled. "Deal."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She was sitting up now, cross-legged, as if she was a child again. Of course, everything he had seen her do was childish in one way or another. She still couldn't stop fidgeting, as her fingers were now playing with a piece of string.

"It all started when I went to the Tower of Salvation…almost two thousand years ago…"

Her eyes widened. He didn't want to do this, but he had to.

After all, it seemed like they might be together for a while.

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Note's- Yay! Another chapter is done and I am so happy! All hail the glorious me, for I have been typing like a made woman. It's not every day I'm able to finish one story and get really far with another. You don't believe me? I think it's time my frying pan had a talk with you again. CLANG! I see sense has returned to you…good. Well, moving on, I hope I'm staying close enough to Kratos's character, but I just want to say he'll give in easier than he usually does because he likes Anna. Ooo! She's going to change him, for the better, and I hope nobody minds. Well, as always, C&C, ANY C&C, is appreciated. To chapter six! Ciao.


	7. Chapter Six: Suffering

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Six: Suffering

* * *

_

They were both quiet after Kratos had finished his story. Anna looked down at her piece of string thoughtfully, still fidgeting, but contemplating. What he had said…it was mind numbing.

"Is it all true?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

He nodded, solemn. "Yes."

As he had told the story, pain, such unbearable pain filled his eyes. She felt her own heart break at this and saw that it was hard, too hard to bear. She couldn't help but feel pity. She wanted to go to him and hug him tight, to soothe him and tell him that he was not alone, that he was fine. Everything would be fine.

During the time that he had told the story, he had made his way over to the other bed and sat down. Now, he lay on his back and she heard him let out what sounded a cross between a sob and a sigh. He covered it with a cough.

"Kratos?" She got up and slowly walked to him.

He sat up at the change as she sat next to him. His eyes were bleary, and he looked tired, very tired.

"What?" His voice wasn't harsh, just soft.

"Do you feel bad for what you've done?" she asked.

He hid his face behind his hair. "Of course, and I cannot repent for my sins, only try to better this world."

At this, she pulled him into a warm embrace, comforting and tight. She heard his breath catch, but let it out as she stroked his hair, much like a mother would do for a distraught child. His rigid posture relaxed and he finally let her comfort him.

"You may have done terrible things, but you've suffered enough." He looked up at her questioningly and she continued. "You're trying to right what was wrong for the sake of people right? You're trying to better everything so people don't have to suffer, no?"

"Why else would I perform such deeds?"

"One shouldn't do them if it's just to try and rid themselves of their sins. One must answer to the Goddes- whoever when they die."

"I know that, and I carry the burden," he spat bitterly.

Her face softened. He held so much hatred in him it seemed. It wasn't hatred for the world, but for his so called friends…and sadly, hatred to himself. No one should feel that way. It could become something, like self-destructive behavior.

"It's okay to share a burden," she offered. "I know what it's like to do that. Sometimes, it's too hard to do it alone."

"What could someone as you have done to carry such a terrible burden? You're a hero! Desians have fallen against your swords, and the innocents adore you. What is possibly wrong in that?"

She became silent and let go of him. She stood up and began to walk from him, but he grabbed her arm. What could she have done that was so terrible as he? He gave her a warning look that she should tell him the problem.

"I'm such a hypocrite." She laughed and began to pull at her fingers, anything to keep moving. "But…I wished it never happened." Her eyes looked into his. "I killed an innocent mother…on purpose."

His train of thought stopped. Hold up a minute. Back up, was she telling the truth? Apparently, she knew what he was thinking and she told him what happened…

* * *

_Three years ago…_

_Anna, only fifteen at the time, walked cautiously through the deserted town that was once known as Cailood. The only problem was, she was the only living soul, but there were plenty of people._

_They were in the streets, hundreds. It didn't matter; young, old, women, even pets. The carnage was sickening, massive, and she couldn't walk away from it. She had to wallow through it, to see which Desian ranch had caused this incident. _

_Each ranch had their own subtle ways of killing. Some would slash their victims in the throat, even if already dead, and others might cut the hair, almost as a trophy. She bent down and began to sift through the bodies, biting back the increasing urge to empty her stomach._

"_Lady…" The call came off to her right, soft, weak. She looked to see a woman reaching out to her. "I saw…I know…Desians."_

_Anna scrambled over. She uncorked her canteen and poured some water into the woman's mouth. She looked her over. Her hand was clutching a small boy, already dead. Soon, the woman herself would die as well, even if treated with the best medical attention. _

"_Tell me," she prompted as she washed the blood away as best as she could. "Which ranch was it? I'll make them pay."_

"_It was the one…to the…south…about twenty miles." The woman sighed. "It…it hurts so…much…they took…my boy, my poor boy."_

_Trying to bite back the tears that were starting to leak, Anna unsheathed her swords while the woman continued to babble on, unawares. A silent prayer was sent to the Martel Goddess._

"_Find your son," Anna whispered._

_With that, she decapitated the woman. The death had been so swift that the woman hadn't even realized it. Her eyes stayed open, though, and stared lifelessly at Anna, as if saying, "killer, killer, killer". Anna's hands shook as she sheathed her swords again. _

_Taking a steadying breath, she walked away, never looking back._

_She couldn't, because there was a revenge to take.

* * *

_

Tears fell onto her lap. "I don't know why I did that," she sobbed. "Why?"

Awkwardly, Kratos tried to place a comforting arm around her. He was failing…miserably. But, at least she wasn't the hysterical type, and she kept her composure…for the most part. Tears still fell.

"She was suffering. It was best to let her go without any more pain." He winced at how bad that sounded. Oh boy. He was never really good with women.

"That's not the point." The sobbing was coming a little louder now.

No, no, no, no! Did he mention he wasn't good with women?

"Are you sure that your deed was so terrible?" That was bad, but it was better than asking what the point was. He was in dangerous waters now and women were unfamiliar territory. This was being lost in shark infested waters at an all time high.

"I never payed respect to the dead there!" she shouted.

What?

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- A cliffhanger, if you guys didn't know. Muahahaha! I'm so evil. Don't worry, chapter seven will be up soon after this. To give you a hint, remember the title for chapter one and what happened? Enough said. Well, keep the reviews coming, cause I really appreciate them! Not much to say, so…Ciao.


	8. Chapter Seven: Reason for Living

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Reason for Living

* * *

_

"I never payed respect," she said again, her voice quieted. "I was…cold inside."

She hid behind her hair, becoming the little girl of eleven years ago. She wasn't the proud hero anymore, just frightened, wanting the comfort of her mommy and daddy, anyone, as long as there was someone there for her. She buried her head into Kratos's chest.

"I'm terrible," she sobbed.

"Do not speak ill of such things," he whispered harshly. She looked up at him, confused. "Anna, you are not a bad person, and what you did is a reaction that one should expect after years of fighting. Sometimes it is best to not look at the bodies. It's mind breaking if you let it eat away at you."

Regaining composure, she nodded and let herself out of his warm embrace. Her senses were coming back to her and she was levelheaded once again.

"Are you talking from experience?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Does it ever go away?"

"What?"

"The dreams."

He knew that she knew the answer, but for some reason, it was an insane hunger to hear it from someone else. Kratos remembered when he had been like that, struggling with his very existence, wondering if he would ever get over it. He still hadn't, just learned to suppress it.

"No," he finally answered. "You never get over it. You never forget."

"I guess that's the way the universe works." The tears from her eyes dried and she gave him a small grin. "Karma likes to bite you in the ass, huh?"

He found himself rolling his eyes at her not so extensive vocabulary. "I suppose so, even putting it that way. Anna…"

"Hmm?"

"You're vocabulary and training is left to be…desired." He scratched his head, blushing a little, and she seemed to enjoy this, because she grinned even wider. "I am…willing to teach you, if you…wish it."

Not hesitating, she threw her arms around the already embarrassed man and kissed him on the cheek happily. "Oooo! Thank you so much! I will! I will! You won't regret this! I promise!"

Her hug stayed longer than either intended. They were both silent for a moment, and he breathed in the scent of her, drank it. She was like an autumn wind, bringing about peacefulness, sleep, and the enticing aroma of vanilla. Anna had done the same with him as well and found it to be rather pleasing: a mixture of apple cider and fresh laundry.

She sighed, content with the moment, and Kratos found himself caught up in it, as he was encircling his arms around her waist, although it almost seemed that his hands could do that as well. She was so tiny, so thin, but utterly gorgeous, as she didn't look sickly or malnourished.

His face buried deeper into her hair and it was like swimming in her now. He felt light headed, his world spinning, drunk. What was happening to him? Never before had a woman made him feel this way, and it was…arousing for him.

"Kratos," she murmured.

He was snapped back to reality as her voice pushed through the drug induced haze. Fresh air came to him and she came into focus. She was holding herself and looking away uncomfortably. A blush had crossed her face and he couldn't help but think that she was just so darn…cute.

Dammit! He hated admitting such a thing, but she was. It felt like weakness, giving into that, but he was already weak, so why did that matter anymore? Well, at least he knew that he wasn't losing his insanity. There was no way in hell that he would join her fan club.

"So…" A smile curled on her lips. "When do we start?"

* * *

"I wasn't expecting this!" Anna shrieked angrily.

They had traveled for almost a week now, and it was all to go to the beach? Kratos didn't stop and look at her, merely slowed down, before continuing to wherever he was going. Grumbling, she picked up her pace and walked alongside him.

In the time that they had been together, the man had drilled her relentlessly. Of course, as stubborn as she was, she didn't give up, not until she didn't have enough strength to speak and wasn't able to lift her swords. It always ended with her that way, but she had learned some amazing techniques in that time and grew stronger every day.

She would do anything to become strong.

There was too much going on that she couldn't afford to be weak, just like that one time.

* * *

"_Go hide!" Karin shouted at her step-daughter. "They can't find you! If they do…everything I've done to raise you will be a waste."_

"_Mommy!" Anna grabbed Karin's blouse, but she shoved the young girl away, pushing furniture towards the door, anything to keep them out. _

_They were coming closer now. She could hear their footsteps, the scream of an innocent bystander. They were looking, looking for anyone who would be compatible with the 'Angelus Project'. They had found out that Anna was a perfect match…and were coming for her._

"_Go hide at the mayor's house. Then, I want you to make a break for Hima. Talk to the old innkeeper and tell him that Mark and Karin sent you. He'll take good care of you." Karin grabbed the only weapon she possessed: A butcher knife. She turned to Anna. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

_Then, she was running, running far, far away. She could hear wood shattering, an ear piercing scream, Karin's, and tears fell down her face. _

_She would never live in peace and be happy…

* * *

_

Anna sighed and rubbed her eyes, tired. Dreams much like that, of all the disasters, the horrible things she had seen and done, plagued her nightly. There was no safety…except when Kratos had comforted her that one night, the second night they were traveling, and she had woke up…screaming.

* * *

"_Stay away! Go!" Anna sat straight up, screaming and covered in a cold sweat. Not remembering that someone was with her, she began to cry. "Gone," she sobbed. "They're all gone!"_

"_Shhh…" In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, Kratos grabbed Anna and pulled her into his embrace. He was an anchor, strong and protecting. She allowed it. "You mustn't allow yourself to be this way. You are not guilty. You will always try…and that's what's important."_

_They both fell asleep that way.

* * *

_

Life can't be simple, can it? Of course not. There was always war, always strife, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop it all. It would always be around, but what Kratos had said…she needed to take that and protect herself with it. That would be her reason for living from now on.

"Did you hear me?" He was looking at her, irritated.

She blushed and apologized. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Hmph." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I just wanted to say we're here."

"Exactly where is here?" she asked. Then, she saw the most beautiful city, barely seen behind the falls. She gasped in wonder. "What is this place?"

"This…" He pulled them both towards the waterfall. "This is the hidden city of Jibral."

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- This was a little longer than some, but I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. I sort of felt like nothing was happening, and a change in scenery and picking up the pace with Anna and Kratos felt very much needed, even though the fluff might've seemed useless, but hey; we all love fluffies! You cannot deny the fluff! Well, as I've said every time, C&C is needed and appreciated. Read chapter eight to find out what Kratos took Anna to Jibral for! Ciao.


	9. Chapter Eight: Whisper of a Kiss

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Whisper of a Kiss

* * *

_

They walked to the waterfall that hid the city of Jibral. Kratos stopped them right before it, and Anna now saw that the city was not only protected by the water itself, but also by a system of gates and walls. It was magnificent and she couldn't help but let her jaw drop at the sight.

"You shouldn't gawk like that," he whispered in her ear. Her heart stopped for a moment. He was so close, and the blush came to her face, but at least the spray of water helped cool it down. "They take that as a sign of disrespect."

Her jaw clamped shut. Kratos let out a small chuckle, and she allowed herself a smile as well. In the time they had been together, she had noticed small, but telltale, signs that the man beside her was cutting loose. His emotions were becoming a little better known, and he had become softer as well.

She couldn't help but wonder if she might have been a part in that. Then, she quickly dismissed that fact of that. She just hadn't been with him enough, which was probably it. Or, maybe he wasn't around people that often, and was adjusting to something unknown to him.

"Halt!" The shout came from the front gate. They craned their necks and looked up to see a man holding a bow and arrow. "What business do you have here?"

Anna heard Kratos give a little chuckle again. His hands cupped around his mouth and he shouted up to the guard, "I am Kratos Aurion! Tell the Lord Kyle Donovan that I'm here!"

"Stay where you are and don't move!"

They stayed in place, just as told, but Anna couldn't help but fidget. She twiddled with a string on the sleeve of her shirt. Kratos looked over and he couldn't help but sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"You still don't change."

"Don't even start!" She went to smack the back of his head, but his hand was around her wrist and his face was mere inches from hers before she could react. A very well seen blush rose to her face. "Kratos? Um…what are you doing?"

His face was set and she couldn't help but wonder what he could be thinking. What was he going to do to her? They were so…close. Her eyes began to flutter shut, and she didn't even know it, but her mouth kept leaning closer to his.

"You need more practice." His breath was just on her, and if he had waited a second longer to speak, she would have kissed him. Did he plan that? "You're still too slow."

She backed up from him, and he could see that he was very embarrassed. Of course, he had been too. When she leaned in to kiss him, he had gotten scared and at the last second spoke, so as to stop her. Now, he had a feeling she wouldn't be trying anything.

Suddenly, the gates opened, a man who was escorted by a few guards came out. He was shorter than Kratos, and stopped right in front of the taller man. They were both silent and Anna thought that they looked ready to kill each other.

"Kratos you miserable piece of shit," the man said.

"Kyle. Hasn't anyone told you that the dead stay down?" His arms crossed across his chest.

The tension was so thick that Anna was surprised that no one was choking on it. She placed her hands on her swords, ready at any moment to fight. Then…the two men chuckled and gave each other a bear hug, both trying to outdo the other.

"What brings you to Jibral?" Kyle asked. They broke the hug.

"I was going to take down the nearest Desian ranch here," he answered. "I was wondering if you could give some assistance in any way. Also, Anna, my companion, needs some more training."

It was the first time Kyle saw her. She didn't know why, but she felt naked when his eyes landed on her. She cupped her hands around her elbows and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. She saw a smile form on his face, very slowly.

"My, my." His smile grew. "I never thought such a beautiful woman would travel with Kratos. He is a lucky man indeed."

Remembering her manners, she held her hand out to him. He took it and kissed it gently. She felt like pulling it back, although she didn't know why. One never questioned their instincts, they just followed it, and that was it.

"Your name is Anna?" He stood tall and she realized they were the same height. "That's lovely."

"Um…yes. Thank you." She smiled nervously. "So, Kyle, how do you know Kratos?"

"How do I know the old guy?" Kyle playfully punched him and he arched an eyebrow. "He saved me from being an experiment at a Desian ranch when I was younger. Listen…why don't we go to my estate where it's a little more private? We could have a dinner party!"

"I have no objections." He looked at Anna, daring her to protest. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. It was best to not say anything. "If you wouldn't mind us intruding…"

"Not at all!" Kyle smiled. "I would be insulted if you didn't stay."

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Anna asked herself. She looked at her sleeping quarters and felt very out of place. She turned back to the mirror and studied herself. "I don't deserve this."

She was donned in a dress of white silk that hugged to her form, strapless, she should have expected that. There was no backing, and it was in a v-cut that stopped just right above her lower back. She left her hair down so as to cover it, because she felt distinctly uncomfortable from it.

"I'm keeping the swords." She strapped them to her waist. "No way in hell am I going to put them down." There was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kratos stepped in. She saw that he had been about to say something, but stopped. A blush rose to his face, and she blushed as well. "Anna…you look…gorgeous."

He walked over to her, and he was so close again. His scent came to her and she found herself drowning in it once more. Why did she feel so dizzy? She stumbled and he caught her.

"You mustn't be so careless," he whispered.

His face lowered to hers and Anna's heart began to beat faster. What was going on here? She couldn't think straight anymore. By the gods, he looked so handsome right now!

"Kratos," she murmured.

Her eyes closed and she felt the caress of his lips.

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- Ooo! That sort of ended in a cliffhanger, or did it? Lol! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself, and I just didn't like this chapter very much. This story's been moving very slow. Oh well. It'll get better eventually…The problem was that I was confronted with the dreaded writer's block! It took me forever to finish! Also, since I couldn't get anything for this, I started another story up, and got so many ideas for that that my time was taken up with that. I can't believe what I do sometimes. Well, it shouldn't happen again…I hope. As always, I need C&C. Stay tuned for chapter nine. Ciao.


	10. Chapter Nine: Apologies, For What?

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

_Chapter Nine: Apologies…For What? _

She hadn't expected this, not at all. She had always felt she was going to make the first move, if there was a first move. But, she hadn't expected Kratos to do anything, not this soon anyways.

He didn't deepen the kiss, so as not to scare her, and found that her lips were surprisingly soft. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. One moment, he was walking to her, the next her caught her, and now he was kissing her!

A knock at the door brought him rushing back to reality. Groaning, he broke the soft kiss. His eyes opened and he noticed that Anna was still in a daze. He couldn't blame her really. The action had surprised him very much so.

"Miss Lexington?" It was a butler.

She shook her head, bringing herself out of the daze. "Yes?"

"Lord Donovan requests that you and Mr. Aurion come down to dinner."

Before either one of them could protest, the butler left. Now, an awkward silence hung between them. Anna found herself breathing heavily, and tried to regulate it. It was unsuccessful. Kratos merely crossed his arms over his chest and hid his features behind his hair.

"Could you stop doing that?" she asked. She placed her hands on her hips, irritated.

"What?" He had no idea what she could be talking about.

"Stop crossing your arms over your chest and trying to hide your face." She mimicked his pose. "This looks so…arrogant."

"I don't have time for childish talk," he muttered. He grabbed her wrist, ignoring her protests, and headed for the door. "We're going to get this over with."

"Why are you two so red?" Kyle asked. "Did something happen?"

"We…ran," Kratos answered. "That's all. Right, Anna?"

She nodded. "That sums it up."

The walked over to the table, that was smaller than Anna expected. But now, looking around, she realized that the room wasn't the main dining hall. She went over to her chair, and found that Kyle was pulling it out for her.

"Th-thanks." She sat down.

"A beautiful lady such as you should be treated like a lady," he whispered into her ear. "When one travels, one forgets manners sometimes."

"Yes, well, one can't forget manners when they never had any," she replied.

He laughed softly. "Very clever, Miss Lexington. You're quite witty and charming, a lovely combination."

"You give too much credit, and please, call me Anna."

He smiled and sat down. She hadn't noticed it, but there was a map in the middle of the table. Food hadn't been set out yet. It was a map of the surrounding area, mainly on the Desian stronghold that was to the east of Jibral. There was written information, such as weaknesses and hidden tunnels around there.

"I felt we could discuss some business," Kyle explained.

Dinner began.

"…And if you'd be willing to get the blueprints before you destroy it, I'd be more than willing to give you all my resources." Kyle had laid a plan out for Anna and Kratos…and also during the course of dinner, had flirted shamelessly with an unwilling Anna. For some reason, Kratos had grown quite irritated. "So…what do you say?"

"I have no objections, but why do you want the blueprints?" Kratos had finally dropped the sulking act and began to participate.

"The Desians have technology no one's ever seen sometimes. I want to know what it is so we can fight them back and maybe use it for good purposes," he answered.

"When do we start?" Anna asked.

"There's a caravan scheduled to be there in a week. Ambush two guards and infiltrate the place." Kyle smiled. "I say that's enough to call it a night." He stood up and stretched. "If you don't mind, I have other business to attend to."

"This hasn't been a fun day!" Anna grumbled as she tortured, brushed, her hair. She touched her lips, remembering the soft kiss Kratos had given her. "Was he serious?"

The way he had reacted to her attire, and then the way he had acted during dinner, she was genuinely confused. What was happening? For once, she was at a loss for an answer, and she found that she was treading in deeper water then she thought.

"What am I doing here?" Her head fell into her hands. "I'm such a fool."

There was a knock at the door. "Anna?" It was Kratos, of course. She got up and walked over, opened it, and suddenly, she felt very nervous. He pushed himself in, his presence filling the entire room. "Can we talk?"

She tried to step back from him, but tripped and began falling backwards. She was saved from that fate, as Kratos grabbed her waist. She let out a small gasp, as the action had left most of Kratos's face exposed, his hair pushed back.

The man was more than handsome. He was utterly gorgeous.

"Why do you hide such a beautiful face?" she asked.

She hadn't even realized what she had said, and blushed. But, she didn't feel as embarrassed when Kratos blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. She gave a small smile, and her hand found its way to his face, caressing it.

He seemed to fall in a trance again as her hand touched his face. He couldn't help it, but his lips moved closer to her face, and they were gently on hers before he could say anything…and they were stumbling down onto the soft bed, and he was slowly unbuckling his belt that held the sword and she was slowly discarding hers as well.

"What am I doing?" he asked out loud. The words brought them both rushing back, back to what they knew what was happening, and what problems their actions could pose. He fell off of her. "I came to…apologize for my actions earlier."

She looked at him, surprised. What actions was he apologizing for?

"I wanted to apologize for taking advantage of you…then and now." He rubbed his hair, uncomfortable now. "I don't know what came over me."

"Why are you apologizing?"

He looked at her, bewildered.

Was she implying what he thought she was?

_End Chapter_

Author's Notes- Another day, another chapter, and I find myself having a very hard time writing. Damn you, writer's block! Maybe you guys can help me with some ideas. I'm finding myself at a loss, and I'm just putting fluffies in, just because. Maybe the next chapter will be better…I hope. If you guys would give me some reviews, I'd be a very happy girl. C&C, as always and I'll update! Ciao.


	11. Chapter Ten: Cold

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Cold

* * *

_

"Anna, are you sure that you're in a decent…state of mind?" Kratos backed away from her, and he allowed his hair to fall back in place, to hide his emotions at the moment, which were confusion and embarrassment, along with a hint of desire. "You did not…drink something, did you?"

"I drank…" She trailed off, and then she became angry. Suddenly, she was at him, knocking him down on the floor. Her hands held his wrists and she sat on his stomach. "Is it so wrong for me to have…affection, maybe? You really think you forced yourself on me? I am a grown woman, dammit!"

She crawled off him and went to her swords. She strapped them around her waist. Frustration coursed through her body, and she threw the other sword at him. She had her back turned, but she knew that he caught it, and by the sound, he was buckling his belt back on.

"Go," she whispered. "Leave me."

He was silent, and she heard him get up. Tears stung her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let it get to her? How could she let him get to her heart? How could she?

She heard the door open and struggled to keep the tears down. A few spilled out, sliding down her face, falling and hitting the carpet.

Kratos stopped, as his ears picked up the small sound. He turned and saw that she was shaking. Had he hurt her that badly? He didn't think he did, but what he was feeling…his heart was hurting so badly. For the first time, someone had the power to hurt his heart.

"Anna…" He walked back to her, his hand placing itself on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…I'm not…thinking clearly."

Suddenly, there was the sting of cold metal, biting at his throat. His breath stopped for a moment when he saw the glare that she was giving him from the hilt of her sword. The other one was unsheathed as well, by her side, and ready to be used for any excuse possible. Her eyes were hard, and he knew that this was what she had been afraid of, the unfeeling, uncaring part of her that surfaced at certain times. He could tell why she was scared.

"Leave me," she said again. "Leave me, and I'll leave Jibral. We won't see each other again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Who are you?" he asked, bluntly, and she hesitated, and he saw a bit of Anna come back to her, the real her. A look of fear crossed her face. "What's going on?"

"Why do you hurt me?" Her voice had become small, like that of a child's, and she was trembling. The swords fell with a clatter. "Why do you hurt me so?"

"You're tired," he stated. "You need some sleep. It's been a while since we've set off. You're just upset, that's all."

"You're hurting me so badly." She had completely ignored what he said, and her eyes were glassy. A few tears spilled out over them and onto her cheeks. Worried, he tried to wipe them away and he held her face in his hands. "Make it go away." Her hands latched onto his shirt and she pulled him closer so that their bodies were inches apart. "Make the pain go. I can't stand it. I can't stand it when I see you look at the sky like that with suffering in your own eyes. It hurts me. It hurts me so much and I don't know how to stop it from hurting."

"What are you implying?"

His world felt hazy, and the only thing clear was Anna, but her words seemed muffled. Everything around him melted, fuzzy, unclear, and he wanted to fall, to gain something solid.

"You don't see that I love you?" Her words made everything crystal clear.

His world came back to him, and he was in tune with his senses more than ever. He felt the stiffness of his clothes, felt the trickle of her breath as she stared up at him. He could see how deep her green eyes were, the many shades in them. He saw her chest rise and fall in sync with her breathing. He saw she was absolutely gorgeous; and, he could smell her tears. He could almost taste them, and he could taste the scent of her, the autumn wind and vanilla.

"I must go," he whispered. Things were getting to be too much, and he felt that by staying longer, something could, would, happen. He didn't want that. "Get some rest."

He left her room, and softly shut the door behind him. It took all his willpower to not run away. The only problem for him was that the further he walked away, the more uncomfortable he felt. He was practically squirming by the time he reached his room.

Sighing, he fell onto his bed.

Slowly, his eyes closed. He arrived at the shores of sleep within a matter of moments.

* * *

"…up! Wake up you old coot!" Kyle's voiced pierced through Kratos's sleep-laden thoughts.

His eyes opened and he saw his old friend shaking him, persistent. Groaning, he sat up straight and ran his hands through his tangled hair. Why did he feel like he got trampled? Maybe it was because of Anna knocking him to the floor last night and sitting on him. Although, he knew he shouldn't feel like he did. He had a feeling that it was more of a mental problem than physical.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked irritably.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go back to sleep and won't tell you that Anna left Jibral early this morning."

He rubbed his face. "I don't have time fo-Wait!" He jumped up. "Anna left! Why?"

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know. I knocked at her door this morning because I thought I'd tell her about the training courts, and there wasn't an answer. When I went in, she wasn't there, just a note left on her bed." Kratos remained silent, so he continued. "It said that you shouldn't follow her. But…that's no the worst part."

Kratos eyed him, disbelieving. "What could be worse than that?" He hesitated and was slammed up against the wall, the taller man lifting him up off the floor. A feeling of fear overcame him as his air supply was cut off. "Where did she go?"

"I…don't know!" He fell to the floor as the enraged man let him go. He rubbed his sore throat and when he was able to breathe again, he said, "She took all the maps and plans we had for the Desian stronghold. She'll probably head that way." He stood up and dusted himself off. "You need to get her before she does something stupid. They got more security there recently. I suggest you move…quickly."

Kratos didn't need any more prompting. With a barely heard apology, he grabbed his small pack and jagged cut cape, and then he was off, running out of the city. As soon as he was out of range of Jibral, he called forth his angel powers, and wings appeared.

"Don't let me be too late," he whispered to himself.

Higher and higher in the air he went, until he was high above the hills, but close enough to see a person if one should be about. He flew, faster and faster, until the chill of the wind stung him and drove what little sleep remained.

Worry filled him when he realized her couldn't find her.

"Anna!" His voice was raw, threatening to break, and then he saw her.

The only thing was…she wasn't alone.

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- Another day, another chapter, and this one made me sad. Why? It was seriously lacking in fluff. I love fluff, and it made my heart break that Kratos is such a stubborn man! Actually, he just gets embarrassed too easily. As always, PLEASE leave some C&C! You don't want to have another talk with my frying pan, do you? That's right, I thought so. Also, if you guys have any ideas for this story, drop me an e-mail. I'd be much obliged, and I always have time to reply, cause no one loves me. Sniff. Till next time. Ciao.

Here are some thanks. You guys are so great. I love you all:

Syphora: Well, Anna was a veeerrryyy special seven year-old.

E.S. Simeon: Thanks so much. It was good to know I stayed true to Kratos.

SasukeBlade: Yep. You'll find out and don't worry…I'll try to keep it as T as possible. That might be a little hard. After all, Desians are ruthless.

Always Watching: I'm sorry about that and I did kinda changed my profile. But, I've just had bad run ins with people who like that stuff. Forgive me?

Hikari Sakurai Fan: I did! I liked the review, though, and it was pretty funny. Thanks for the laugh.

Kratos Lover: I did, thanks for the compliment.

Mind Tricks: I did and I hope you review!

Kiva Ember: Thank you!

RavenGhost: Lol.

D.D.Z.: I like Kratos to get easily embarrassed, because he's so modest. Thanks for the compliment. I will.

Sheena Fujibayashi: I'm trying to update, but it's just so hard sometimes. Damn you computer and internet that is so slow!


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Spirit of a Fighter

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

Author: This chapter is going to be waaayy longer, cause I've got too many chapters building up. Damn. Don't you just hate that?

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: The Spirit of a Fighter

* * *

_

He came to a screeching halt in the air. Anna was below him, but she wasn't alone. In fact, she seemed to have gathered quite a bit of company, a caravan of Desians. They had her surrounded and he was curious as to why she hadn't finished them off yet.

He flew in closer, so as to get a better view, but still not interfering, because now he wanted to know what was happening.

"Stay away!" she commanded.

For some reason, she was standing perfectly still, and didn't move even when a Desian bowman shot an arrow, although he missed. Sweat began to trickle down her face, and still, she didn't move. Then, a man stepped out of the shadows. She whimpered, terrified.

He was tall, at least 6' 3", and had long, silky black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was handsome in a terrifying way. In his hand was some sort of gem, a ruby maybe, and it pulsed with an unknown, inner light.

"You're such a silly little girl to fall in my trap," he said. "See, this ruby holds you immobile right now, and won't release you until it's destroyed." He walked closer to Anna until he was standing mere inches from her. He bent down so they were face to face. "Tell me, inferior being, what's your name?"

Her answer was spitting in his eye. Sighing, he slowly wiped it off of him; and, faster than anyone could see, he punched her firmly across the face. A bruise began to form already.

"Insolent wench," he calmly said. In fact, everything about him was too calm. Why did Kratos have such a bad feeling in his gut about this…half elf? A cruel smile formed on his face. "But…you have fire in you. I like that. How well do act in bed?"

"Bastard!" Kratos shouted. All eyes turned to him as he flew down. The rage in him had been so sudden and swift, that he barely could comprehend his surroundings. "Fireball!"

The magic was well aimed and most of the Desians were obliterated. Only about five or so and the leader remained. The soldiers began to attack him as he came in closer and the leader grabbed Anna, dragging her away from the ensuing carnage.

Kratos was becoming a madman. His slashes were frenzied and even when all the soldiers were long dead he kept hacking away at the lifeless bodies, blood drenching him. Then, when there was nothing left to take his anger out on, he turned to the leader and Anna.

Fear stopped her breathing. The man she had been falling for, falling in love with, wasn't standing before her. He was drenched in blood and looked to be a demon that ripped through the earth itself just to kill. There was a frenzied look in his eye, and she half expected him to laugh manically.

"Let her go," he snarled, voice so…primal. "You…damned half elf!"

"Ah, Kratos. Lord Yggdrasill told me that you might be down here with mortals." Obviously, Kratos looked at him in confusion. "Of course you wouldn't know me. But, I shall introduce myself, because it's not everyday one meets a legend." He made a sweeping bow. "I…am Kazim, leader of the Jibral Ranch."

"Jibral…Ranch? But…I didn't…I mean…Jibral has an agreement with you filthy creatures?" Kratos asked, amazed.

"I would advise you watch your tongue." Kazim grabbed Anna's hair and threw her down on the ground. "I hold this inferior being's life in my hands. Apparently, you hold some sort of feelings for her…a little deeper than you'd like to admit. Drop your sword." Kratos hesitated. "Drop your sword!" He shook Anna so hard that she winced in pain.

He did, and Kazim smiled. Kratos did the only thing he could do. Glare. Unfortunately for him, looks couldn't kill. If they could have, the half elf would have been dead a hundred times over, and Anna would be saved.

Too bad Sylvarant didn't work that way.

Before Kratos could formulate a plan, some desperate attempt to save both him and Anna, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He grunted and fell to the ground.

Before he lost consciousness, he saw Kyle's face peering down at him, a smirk on his face.

"Traitor." Then, everything went black.

* * *

"Kyle…how could you?" Anna asked. "I thought Kratos was your friend."

"He was," Kyle answered. "He's also becoming a problem for the Desian ranches. I knew that he would come by sooner or later, so Kazim and I set up a trap. We can't have anyone ruining our little operation, now can we?"

"…Operation?"

"The Jibral Ranch protects the city of Jibral in return for its services."

"You're horrible." She looked back down at Kratos and felt a wave of pity for the fallen man. "I can't believe you could do such a thing."

"I won't unnecessarily endanger my city, and the ranch doesn't harass us."

"He's a smart man," Kazim drawled. "It would be best if you were smart as well." He gripped the ruby and she felt her energy leaving her. The invisible bonds were released, and feeling so weak, she slumped towards the ground, only to have him catch her and sweep her into his arms bridal style. "My concubines have been boring me lately. They don't have the…feistiness that you do."

"Let…me go!" She tried to get out of his arms, but he slapped her firmly across the face.

"A stubborn inferior being, aren't we?" He turned to Kyle. "Do you have that serum with you?"

"Uh—yes. But…isn't that a little dangerous to use on her?" Kyle asked.

"Not on her, you fool!" he snapped. He pointed towards Kratos. "It's best to make sure he's out cold for a few days. Put him with the gladiators."

"Yes…Lord Kazim." Kyle bowed.

"Good." He turned his attention back to Anna. A cold, but handsome smile formed on his face. "I have a dress that will look gorgeous on you."

* * *

_Four Days Later…_

"…Don't poke him!" a girlish voice whispered. A couple seconds later, eyes still closed, Kratos felt something jab him in the ribs. There was a smacking sound, followed by a whimper. "I told you not to poke him!"

Groaning, Kratos finally opened his eyes. The world around him slowly came into focus, and he saw two teenage girls kneeling above him, worried looks on their faces. He sat up, and winced in pain at the ache in the back of his head.

"You shouldn't move too fast," the girl who had been talking earlier said. "You had a pretty nasty gouge. Don't worry. We fixed it up for you."

"You were out cold," the other one commented. "You've been sleeping for four days!"

"…Four days?" He got to his feet, shaking off the wave of dizziness. The two got up as well. "Thank you. By the way…what are your names?" The dizziness began to fade, but there was a weakness in him, like when one was tired, that he just couldn't seem to shake off.

"Our names? I'm Gwendolyn, and this is Amanda," she answered. "What's yours?"

"Kratos."

"Nice to meet you. Hopefully we won't be pitted against each other," Amanda muttered. She was soft spoken, unlike Gwen, who seemed to be full of energy and a general loudmouthed.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"We're part of Kazim's little entertainment troupe. Gladiators," Gwen spat.

"You're…gladiators?" For some reason, he couldn't imagine the little Amanda slitting someone's throat…or wielding a sword for that matter. And Gwen…there was something about the way she held herself. He couldn't put his finger on it. "Why are you…fighting?"

"I'm here because I belong to wealthy family…and can fight," Amanda said. "Gwen's here because she tried to—"

Gwen, at the moment, decided to clamp her hand firmly around the shorter girl's mouth. She gave a death glare at Amanda and slowly let her hand drop to her side. The two were silent.

"Why don't you get Roanen?" Gwen suggested gently. Amanda nodded and ran off. Gwen turned to Kratos, a look of determination on her face. "We're going to take down this ranch once and for all. And you're going to help us."

But, before anything else could be said, two Desian guards burst into the large room. They headed for Kratos and grabbed him.

"You're coming with us," one of them said.

Accepting, he was led out of the room, leaving a very worried Gwen behind.

* * *

Anna sat on a cushion next to a throne chair that Kazim occupied. She twiddled with a length of titanium chain that was connected to a ruby-encrusted collar at her neck, and the other end was attached to a side of the throne.

In all actuality, she felt like crying, but of course she couldn't do that. She might as well forget the fact that this man, Kazim, humiliated her, had beaten her, and had…raped her. She might as well forget it because those things were going to happen to her every night for the rest of her life. That's what Kazim had said, and she didn't doubt it, not one bit.

In the four days she had been a…guest…her host had been able to bring her to a point that border lined on a broken spirit. This was probably why all the other slaves didn't need to be beaten and the concubines and gladiators seemed…meek.

Except…there had been three people she had seen, the gladiators, who seemed to be just as free-willed as ever. There were two females and a male, and she had noticed the Kazim seemed to have a particular enjoyment in one of the females fighting. That might have been for they way she fought, or maybe for something else, but she felt that there had been something that happened between the girl and Kazim, just by the way she looked up at him after a battle.

"Anna…" The man's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she resisted the urge to empty her stomach as his fingers stroked her arm. "I have a special treat for you today."

"You're letting me go?"

"Wench, I suggest you keep me in a good mood." She sighed and he continued. "I don't know if you remember, but your companion has finally woken up. I thought we'd let him…perform, just to see if he's any good."

Just on time, two Desian guards came in with a disheveled Kratos, who they threw to the floor in front of Anna. Her heart skipped a beat and she slowly crawled over to him. He looked up at her, angry at first, but when he recognized her, his features softened, and a few tears spilled down her face. Her hand slowly stroked his face.

"Kratos I'm…sorry. If I hadn't gone off like that we wouldn't be in this mess," she whispered.

"That's not true," he said. He grabbed her hand and gripped it as if it were a lifeline. "Anna…there's something I've wanted to say. But, I've been too cowardly to say it." Kazim was staring at them intently now. "Anna…I lo—"

"Into the pit with him!" Kazim interrupted. Kratos's eyes hardened and she saw him going into himself, becoming the mercenary, anything to survive. "Show us how he'll do against a Summon Spirit!"

"No!" Anna screamed. She tried to grab for him, but Kazim yanked on her chain and she fell back, choking. "Stop it!"

"I told you he need's to prove how good of a fighter he is," Kazim said.

"With a Summon Spirit!" she shrieked. "You're out of your mind!"

"Insolent wench," he snarled, backhanding her. "I thought I beat that out of you. But, it seems that your lover brings out that certain rebelliousness in you."

"You won't win…You can't take me," she spat.

He backhanded her again, and again, and again, until her face was bruised and bloody. Tears leaked out and she sobbed at the horrible pain. She also sobbed as Kratos was thrown into the pit below them, with nothing but his sword and a cheap, wooden shield that would likely splinter on the first blow.

"I'm tired of you." He turned his attention to his personal guards. "Just throw her into the pit from here. I have no use for an inferior being that refuses to respect me."

He unhooked the chain from her collar and a guard grabbed her on each side. Taking advantage of the freedom of movement, she was able to flip both of the guards onto her back. Then, someone yanked painfully on her hair, and she was forced to her knees.

"You will always be an inferior being. Always," Kazim whispered into her ear lowly. "But, if you won't give me your soul, then I'll make sure you suffer. I'll make sure you die in agony." And, with that, he grabbed her neck, throwing her with inhuman strength into the pit far below.

All she could let out was a soft "oh" and braced herself for the impact. Only, the impact never came. In fact, something strong grabbed her and she landed safely. She looked up into Kratos's deep, brown eyes, so full of sorrow right now.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak," he apologized.

"Don't be…please. Don't be. You're not." He placed her down and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him for all she was worth. "You're the strongest man I know." Her shoulders shook with sobs. "You so strong that you were able to get to me, to make me fall for you." More tears fell softly down her face. "Kratos I—"

He kissed her, kissed her with all the passion and love that had been held back. He kissed her till she couldn't breathe, and when they had to break apart for breath, he kissed her all over her face, her neck, her shoulders, and back to her mouth. Still it wasn't enough, but it would have to be.

"I summon thee! Come! Efreet!" The voice wasn't Kazim's, but of someone else, someone very familiar.

Kratos jumped back, scooping Anna into his arms, as the giant pillar of flame appeared in the middle of the arena. He looked up where Kazim was and saw just in time Mithos disappearing in a glow of feathers and heavenly light.

And then, he remembered that he and Anna had a fight to win. He set her down and readied his sword. Anna looked around frantically, trying to find a weapon, any weapon with which to defend herself.

"Anna!" She looked towards the voice and saw the female gladiator Kazim enjoyed watching so much. She held two, very precious swords and another one as well, and ran with them until she was with Kratos and them. She handed Anna her two swords and Kratos his. "You fight off Efreet. We're gonna get Kazim and that bunch of lowlifes. Roanen and Amanda were able to rally all the prisoners." She gave a small, sad smile. "May we all live to see another day."

All three fell back as Efreet delivered the first blow, fire from far below bursting up. Gwen didn't run out of the arena, but glared at Kazim, and was able to scale the wall effortlessly. She jumped up to meet him, brandishing a sword.

"You'll pay for what you did," she promised.

"Ah, well, you were the best, if that makes you feel any better," he commented, and the two were fighting, swords flashing brilliantly.

* * *

"Efreet! I command thee to stand down!" Kratos ordered. He blocked a fist with his sword. Anna jumped on the Summon Spirit's back, only to fall off from the intense heat. "Efreet!"

"I am sorry, Kratos," Efreet replied sadly, in his low, gravely voice, "but Yggdrassill has wished it so."

"He is breaking the pact!" Kratos countered. Anna scored another blow and jumped until she was beside Kratos. "If he breaks the pact, you no longer perform the action!" When Mithos had made the pact with Efreet, he had specifically said that he didn't want to use the Summon Spirits on his friends at the time, Yuan, Martel, and himself, of course. That pact was now broken. "Efreet…"

"The Desians are fleeing," Anna whispered. "The girl is still fighting Kazim, though. I don't know who will win that one."

"Since the pact is broken, I will stop." The spirit crossed his arms. "But…I will do something of my own free will…Please…get everyone out of here. I will destroy this accursed place."

They didn't need anymore convincing, and Kratos brought forth his brilliant wings, sweeping Anna into his arms once again, and flying towards the ceiling. They looked down to see Gwen look up at them and acknowledge what was happening.

She wouldn't be coming, but neither would Kazim, and that pained both him and Anna to be losing such a valuable person, but nothing could be done, and Gwen knew what her fate was. She was, after all, a fighter, and what better way then to go out then in a blaze of glory?

Kratos and Anna, along with prisoners and gladiators, made it out of Jibral Ranch, only to see it be destroyed by a magnificent explosion. Debris rained down from the sky, and while Kratos wanted more then anything to fly away, they had one last thing to do.

He headed for Jibral, having some questions and needing some answers.

"Could we please just go?" she asked quietly, her breath tickling his ear. He came to a screeching halt in midair. "Let's just fly away somewhere. Jibral is finally free and you know Kyle was only doing what he could in order to keep the city safe."

For some reason, that idea was very, very tempting. After all, they could go anywhere they pleased, away form people, away from troubles…nothing would bother them and they could live happily ever after.

No!

"I can't do that, Anna," he said. He resumed his flight to Jibral. "It's not right."

"You'll never stop doing that, will you?"

"I have to," he whispered hoarsely. "It's my fate, to do the right thing for an eternity."

She nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Kyle stood on the balcony, sighing in frustration. Only moments ago had he gotten word of what happened to the Jibral Ranch. Also, it seemed that hundreds upon hundreds of escapees were heading to his fair city, and although it was good news the ranch had been destroyed, he was now wondering what had happened to Kratos and his buxom companion, Anna. He had a feeling that the two might not be so very happy at the method with which they had to destroy the accursed place, and he had a feeling that they might be talking to him about it.

"Do you betray all of your friends like that?" Kratos asked, his voice deep and rumbling. "Or, did you find it particularly enjoyable to get rid of me since Anna wasn't going for you?"

Kyle adjusted his robes and slowly turned around. There before him stood an angry Kratos with a sword ready, bruised, battered, several days growth of a beard on his face, and still seemed so full of energy. Anna was in a very different…state. She was clothed in nothing more but a very tight, long-sleeved shirt with a corset, and a very, very small skirt that hugged to her thighs. Her hair was tied back in a braid and she wore a collar encrusted in rubies. She looked tired, very tired, but still so very beautiful.

"Kratos, we weren't that great of friends in the first place, just when it was convenient for us." He smiled and both of them glared at him. "But, I guess I'll just have to put up a fight."

"You can't win," Kratos warned.

"It's two very, very accomplished fighters against a coward," Anna said.

"That would be true, if I didn't have…this!" He held an Exsphere to them, the light making it gleam. "I'd like to see how you do against a greater Exebula!"

"No," Anna said, shocked.

"You've gone mad," Kratos stated.

Kyle transformed, becoming the hideous monster known as an Exebula. The creature gave an ear-splitting roar and Kratos and Anna were forced to cover their ears. It then proceeded to strike with a large, clawed hand, and the two leapt out of the way.

"I'm sorry to have to do this," Kratos whispered, "but…Die!"

They made the first hit, Anna performing her favorite Sonic Sword Rain, Kratos doing Victory Light Spear from behind, then both of them converging to hit the monster with Cross Thrust.

"You…will…..not….win!" the Exebula howled. Its claw hit the floor and a strange sort of blackness poured forth from it.

"This should be easy," Anna commented as she avoided the attack.

"Still…stay on guard," Kratos warned. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm a big girl," she retorted, but not so fierce, and she nodded.

It could always turn for the worst.

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- I can't believe I did that! 3,000 words and a whole lot of frustrations later and I finally finished chapter 11! This was one of the hardest things ever. Also, please excuse me for the three characters and lack of originality in names. I was at a loss, but they weren't going to be around for long, so it didn't really matter. Anyways, as always, please give some C&C. I kind of know where I'm heading with this, but after battling Kyle, it's going to be another writer's block. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for chapter 12, the final battle with the Exebula! Ciao.

Some thanks for my wonderful reviewers and readers!

Kratos Aurion Fan: No laughs this time? That' okay, as long as you keep reviewing.

TheGrandFool: You're BEGINNING to like it! You were supposed to like it already!

SasukeBlade: Well, the next chapter will throw so much of that at you I hope it doesn't hurt. A little note: Fluff heals the soul!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Declaration of Love

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Declaration of Love

* * *

Anna jumped high and landed on the Exebula's arm, running along its length, swords prepared for a simple Sword Rain, not as effective as Sonic Sword Rain, but safer for such a risky position. However, before she could strike, Kyle's other arm came up and hit her in the side of the head. She let out a yell and hit the ground, rolling to a stop._

"Anna!" Kratos shouted. He made his way to her, performing a Lightning Strike while running, stunning the monster. He skidded when he reached her and bent down. The beginnings of a large, ugly bruise could be seen on the left side of her face. "Damn." He lightly placed his hands on her face and she groaned softly. "First Aid!" The healing waves of magic washed over her and the bruise slowly faded. "Get up. He's headed this way."

She rolled to her feet, shaking her head so that she recovered from her grogginess. He scooped her into his arms as the Exebula sent a heavily clawed arm their way. He flipped midair and chanted Wind Blade and the magic attack hit it in the chest.

They landed safely and the creature (it was easier to think of Kyle as a creature) roared in pain. He gently set Anna down and she adjusted her swords.

"Do you know Tidal Wave?" he asked her.

She nodded, hesitant. "Kind of, but it might be a little while. Why?"

"If we can combine Ray and Tidal Wave, it forms Prism Stars." (A/N: It's true, I swear! Do it on Unison Attack with Genis and Raine) She looked at him skeptically. "I'll distract him when you do it."

He ran off before she could protest. She stomped her foot angrily, but held a sword in front of her anyways, using it as a channel for magic. The forms of the spell came to her mind, praying to the goddess of water for assistance. She soon lost herself to the magic, became the water, concentrated on its flow that branched outwards to the enemy, protecting herself and Kratos…

He saw that she was ready, and he leapt back, away from Anna of course, the Exebula still occupied with him. He quickly formed the spell of Ray in his mind, called forth his powers of light and…

"Tidal Wave!" Water poured forth from her sword, water spilling everywhere, its energy directed towards the monster, an unbreakable burst, battering the body.

"Ray!" The magical beams of light burst into the water, the bulk of it hitting the monster.

And then…the unison attack, an ultimate combination, complete trust, unwavering magic, and amazing ability. Time slowed for a moment before…

"Prism Stars!" they both shouted at the top of their lungs. Large crystals of color came from their weapons that they channeled the magic through. They headed straight for the Exebula. First two, then four, six, eight, until their must have been at least twenty hits in a row, each causing large amounts of damage.

The creature fell, gaping wounds all over its body. It let out a cry of pain, anguish. Blood spilled everywhere, so much that it must have died, but no, it was still alive, withering in agony.

They approached it, cautious, even though they knew they won.

"I am…sorry, Kyle, but if you would have just given up, none of this would have happened." Kratos hung his head, ashamed. "You made me do a terrible thing."

"…Not so…" Blood oozed from its mouth. Anna, turned her head, ready to empty her stomach. "Kratos…you will…always…be a…killer…" With that, the Exebula uttered a final breath and died, becoming limp.

* * *

"What foolish creatures are we to think that we can tempt fate," Kratos whispered. He sheathed his sword and walked out of the room, heading to the gardens. He fell to the ground, shuddering, and pounded his fists into the ground. "Why? Why? Why!" A comforting form wrapped around him, and he collapsed into her arms, drawing her strength. "I'm weak. I'm a fool." He clutched Anna, crushing her, but neither of them cared.

"You're not weak. You're strong. But, sometimes…people are faced with horrible decisions. We have conscience." She kissed his cheek. "That's what curses us, but also blesses us."

"Anna…" His lips were suddenly on hers and she let out a startled gasp. He pulled them both up, but she was melting in his arms, and had to lean on him for support. He picked her up, kissing her mouth, devastating, unyielding pressure. "Anna…we belong together. You're my half, equal. Together…" He was stumbling now, and they fell along the grassy banks before they rolled to a stop before the water. She was beneath him. His hips fell onto hers, pushing her into the ground. "We're unstoppable."

"Kratos, are you saying?" She couldn't think straight. He nipped lightly at her neck, lazily making his way down to the base of her throat. She let out a moan, her hands gripping grass until her knuckles were white.

"Be with me Anna, forever." He sounded almost as if he was pleading, and his hands stroked along the length of her legs. He grabbed her waist, unlacing the corset and lifting up her shirt a little. He traced patterns along her stomach with his tongue. "No one is like you. You're one of a kind, and I want you," he growled.

"I…" Why couldn't she think? His mouth was on hers again and bright lights burst inside her head, losing herself. He pulled her to him.

"I can make you say my name," he murmured. His mouth rained kissed along her jaw line and throat. His fingers stroked her waist, her stomach, stroked achingly high on her thighs. She sighed at the pleasure. "That's not good enough. Say my name."

His hands were rough with calluses, but she loved it. She loved the way his hands held her. He paused a moment, ripping the corset off, rolling her shirt higher. She grabbed at his and pulled off the stubborn piece of clothing. She blushed at his physique: he was muscular, beautifully so, and years of traveling had left him with a tan. He smiled and his hands crept up her stomach. He bent back down and pressed his body into hers, every curve that Anna had molded perfectly to him.

"You're sighing, but you're not saying my name," he whispered through a grin.

"Might it be you haven't done anything worthy of your name," Anna moaned. She could barely get the phrase out, because Kratos's mouth was on her throat again, every so often stopping to blow cool air on the sensitive skin.

She let out a high pitched whine. "Still nothing? I'll make you say my name yet. Yell it out in pleasure." He moved to her ear, nibbling it lightly. She jerked. "I'll blow you away, Anna. I'm not as nice as you think I am." His lips went to her neck again, and he let out a low rumble, tickling her and she squirmed, gasping. Then, insistently, he said, "Anna!" His hands roamed over her, giving no mercy and then, before another kiss on the lips, he said her name most urgently yet, "Anna!" And then, he caught her in a passionate kiss.

"Kratos, Kratos, Kratos!" she yelled, breaking from the kiss.

"That's my girl." He kissed her throat softly and rolled off of her, stretching happily in the grass. He could hear her breathing hard, hear her heart beat from the intensity of the moment. Then her breathing calmed down, and he rolled onto his side, so he was facing her, could see her expressions. "Will you be with me, Anna?"

She looked at him, eyes wide. "How do you do that? How do you know how to touch me to…?" He grinned. She rolled so that she was facing him as well. "I didn't know that…wow. You're good."

"You didn't answer my question." His eyes were still smiling. She had never seen him like this. He was acting like a…well, he was acting like a young man in love, full of passion and life. Boy was he full of that. She couldn't believe it. What's worse was that she was thrilled by it, wanted more, more then he had given her. "Will you be with me, as my other half? Will you stay by my side and fight with me?"

"How could I say no?" she asked. Her eyes filled with tears, tears of joy. "Kratos, I belonged to you the moment I saw you. All those years ago I was in love with you. I never stopped thinking about you, and knew that one day we would be together again." She sat up. "I want one thing, though."

"What is it?" He sat up as well. She fidgeted nervously. "Anna…what is it? I'd do anything for you. Speak up!"

"What about a marriage? Formally? Or even a binding ceremony?" She looked at him, hopeful.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "In due time," he answered. "I promise, but I…can't right now. I want to do one thing before I ask."

"What?"

"I want to ask permission."

"Permission of who?" She looked genuinely confused, and he smiled at the adorable expression.

"I want to go visit the graves of your mother and father." He searched her face, wondering how she would react. He got nothing.

Then, "All right."

* * *

"Hello, mother. Hello, father." Six days later and Anna stood at the grave of her birthparents. A lone sword that Kratos had left so long ago was still placed between the graves.

Kratos was off now, somewhere in the trees, allowing her some privacy with them. She took of her cape and sat on the ground, cross-legged. Her swords brushed up against her.

"I've been working hard. I've become a fighter, just like I said." She took a deep breath, steadying the tears welling up within her. "I've…I've done a lot of things. Some…you probably wouldn't be proud of, but I've really tried hard." She fell back, facing the sky now. "There's this man…his name is Kratos Aurion." A smile graced her features. "He's very…special. I hope you like him, because I do."

The wind picked up and with it came a shadow that covered her body. The wind subsided. Soon, Kratos was standing above her. Her smile became larger and he smiled as well, although not as much.

"Hello," she greeted.

"How is everything?" he asked.

"Well," she answered. "I think they aren't dishonored by me. I like that." She stretched languidly. "Are you here to ask them for my hand?"

He nodded, and then turned his attention to the graves. "What are your parents' name?"

"…Michelle and Adam…I think."

"Michelle, Adam, I am Kratos." This probably looked foolish to an outsider, but for some reason, he felt this was necessary. "You don't know me, but I saved your daughter when you had died. I buried you…but that doesn't matter. Today, I come to you as a man, a man who wants your daughter's hand in marriage." He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "If you would, I ask for a sign of any kind. Please. I need to know of your thoughts."

The wind picked up again, and Anna and Kratos both heard whispering. She walked over to him and he grabbed her hand. For a second, the leaves and debris formed two figures in front of them. They seemed to nod, but disappeared so quickly, the two weren't sure if what they saw was true.

But then, they heard a female and male voice in the wind. "_Yes. Happiness…_" It left them in a sigh and the wind seemed to fly away from them.

"Mother! Father!" Anna broke away and ran towards the subsiding wind. It was a futile attempt, but she still ran. She ran as fast as she could, catching up to the wind, and then it went straight up and left her. She looked at the sky. "Don't go…" And then she fell to the ground, crying.

"Shhh…It's okay Anna." Kratos kneeled down by her, trying to comfort the torture inside her. "They love you, but they can't stay. It's okay."

The clouds above them opened up to join Anna in her weeping. Kratos held her still and the night went on like that.

* * *

"Mmm..." Kratos snuggled deeper into the warmth present in the bed. He took a deep breath and was promptly presented with the scent of autumn wind and vanilla. He hugged the curvaceous form and heard it giggle. "Anna…"

"Hmm...?"

He sighed. "What time is it?"

"Dawn," she answered. She snuggled closer to him, their bodies still sopping wet from last night's rain storm. They had stayed in the woods when Kratos had hugged her, for more then an hour, and the two fell asleep, not caring that there was a storm raging about them. "I hate to say it, but I need to get cleaned up."

"I could help with that." He grinned wickedly. "There's a small lake not too far from here." He closed his eyes and felt sleepy once again. But then, something felt different, less warm…less Anna like. "Anna?" There was no answer. He opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't there. He sat up, looking around. "Anna?"

A couple hundred feet ahead of him, he spied her cloak. He got up and ran to it. He then saw that a few hundred feet after that there were her boots. After that there were breeches. He arched an eyebrow and followed the trail of clothes. A corset and a blouse were next. He found no undergarments, though. Damn, that was too bad.

A splash was heard.

"Aaannnnaaaa?" He felt so giddy. He had never felt this before, this recklessness. Was this what love was like? It must have been, and even though it was dangerous, he never wanted it to stop. He stepped through the rest of the trees and came upon a lake with a waterfall. Anna was swimming and she looked at him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely." She smiled. "You were too slow." Slowly, she laid on her back and lifted a slim, tan leg into the air. "I was able to clean myself quite quickly."

"Really?" Kratos had an idea forming in his head.

He took off his tunic. Then, he sat at the edge of the lake and took his boots off, and then his sword, all the while keeping his gaze on Anna, who was struggling not to blush. Flexing the muscles in his body, at which Anna blushed, he dived into the water and was surfacing in front of her in moments.

"Now..." He peered at her body and she looked at him, confused. "You think you had time to get cleaned up, ne?"

"Yesss." She smirked. "What are you trying to pull?"

He placed his lips to her ear. "You were too slow." Before she could react, he smeared a large amount of dirt on her cheeks and in her hair.

"What was that for?" she shrieked angrily.

"Anna…you didn't do a very good job of cleaning yourself." She then caught on and blushed deeply. "I'll show you how to do it properly."

Before Kratos could do much of anything, there was a strange sound on the shores. "Bark!" They both turned their heads, surprised, to see a green and white…thing, that's what Kratos thought it was, standing on the shores. "Ruff!"

"What is that thing?" "Aw it's so cute!" they said at once. "What do you mean it's cute?" "What do mean a thing?" "Stop it!" "Stop it!"

"Well, I think it's an adorable dog," Anna said as she swam for the shore.

"It's a dog!" Kratos asked incredulously.

"Of course," Anna scoffed. "What else is he?"

"He?" Anna had reached the shore and the little creature yipped excitedly, tongue hanging out. "It isn't a dog. It's a…a thing."

"Noishe is not a thing!" she protested.

"You're naming the thing!"

"Of course his name is Noishe. Didn't you hear him?" Kratos groaned and shook his head. Anna must have taken more hits to the head then he expected. She frowned, apparently knowing his thoughts. "Haven't I told you before that I'm connected to animals?"

He had now reached the shore and sat on it. Noishe came up to him and licked his hand happily. He arched an eyebrow.

"I wonder if someone owns it."

"No one owns him, and stop calling Noishe an it!"

"We're not keeping him," Kratos deadpanned.

"Yes we are!"

Why did it seem like this fight was completely pointless? When Anna pouted cutely, Kratos knew that the fight was completely pointless because she would win anyways. He couldn't deny that face when she was little, how could he deny it now?

"You're going to make me regret this," Kratos muttered.

"Yay!" Anna leapt at him, hugging his neck, and they both fell back in the lake, only to resurface, sputtering. She smiled. "You're such a sweet man." She kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I'm done for," Kratos murmured before he kissed her back.

Noishe barked happily.

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- I live again! Muahahaha! This chapter was actually finished sooner then I thought, which was nice. I doubt that'll happen again, because it'll be pretty busy for a while. School is torture. Maybe I'll update faster if you guys leaves lots of C&C. Come on! Pretty please? Well, might as well start chapter thirteen. REVIEW! Ciao.

Sasuke Blade: How about the fluff for this chapter? I think I might have overdone it, but hey, fluff does heal.

bookwormez: Thanks, but that's how I am. I have cliffhangers so that you people will keep reviewing so that I have inspiration. What's the point of publishing if no one reads?

Kratos Aurion Fan: Okay, that joke was so lame that I had to laugh. But, maybe you don't want to try comedy for a living. Stick with what you were doing to begin with, which is reviewing my story!

A. R. Russ: Awww. Thank you so much. That's so sweet. I really appreciate it.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Confession

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Confession

* * *

_

"I think he needs a break," Anna commented, talking to Noishe. Noishe answered her with a whine, and she nodded in understanding. "You're right. One night with society wouldn't kill him."

They had been traveling for almost two weeks straight, living off what the forest could provide, staying away from towns, and keeping to the back roads. Frankly, she wanted to see people. While she loved spending time with Kratos (how could anyone not want a gorgeous man such as him sleeping next to them?), she was yearning for new faces.

"What are you plotting?" He turned around and faced his two companions. He crossed his arms over his chest, his usual male arrogance. "Would you speak of it now?"

"He caught us," Anna whispered to Noishe. The dog yipped. She looked to Kratos and smiled. "I was wondering-"

"No."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, distractions will only get in the way of your training, and you get distracted quite easily."

"Well, that's only because you provide the destructions," she said seductively. She slinked her arms around his neck and pressed his body to hers. She felt his muscles tighten. "Besides, I promise you that I won't get distracted in training." Her lips went to his. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anna, more then anything there ever was," he murmured. He hated it when she did this to him, made him do almost anything. He loved her that much, and it was starting to show.

"Then we can go to Tethe'alla, and see the city of Meltokio?" He placed his hands on her waist, kissing her deeply. She broke from it. "Please?" She put on the puppy face she knew he couldn't hold out from. She gave a gorgeous smile, just to make sure he would give in.

He gave a mock sigh, but then smiled slightly. "Wherever you want to go, I'll take you."

"Thank you." They kissed yet again, Anna melting in his arms, and he held her close. It felt so special, so perfect so…right, and she knew that this man, outside of time, was still her soul mate. "Kratos…"

"Bark!"

"And you can come too Noishe," he said.

* * *

"Ready?" he turned to her.

She nodded. "Ready?" She adjusted her weapon belt on last time and checked her pack. She couldn't believe this was happening. Kratos was going to take her to Tethe'alla, after all this time, he was taking her. "So…what should I do?"

He didn't say anything, merely looked at her from behind his hair, no emotion showing on his face. Actually, that was quite surprising, because she hadn't seen him do that for a while, and while it intrigued her, it also made her nervous.

"Kratos!"

"I'm thinking." He smiled as she laughed and he grabbed her waist. "Hold on tight. This might get a little…windy." Brilliant wings of light sprang forth from his back, and she was amazed at the beauty of them. Then, she looked at his face, his eyes closed, lips forming words she didn't quite understand. Then, there was wind, colored wind, swirling around them. They lifted off the ground and she almost let go at the sudden force, but he grabbed her. He shouted in her ear, "Stay close!"

Unknown power pulled at her body, made her feel like she was being torn apart. The pain was immense, but she tried to stay awake, even though black was creeping in at the edge of her vision. She couldn't understand how Kratos was handling it so well.

Then, there was a strange blackness around them, as if they were floating in nothingness. There was silence, no more roar of the wind. She saw Kratos, but nothing else, and he seemed to be sleeping.

"Kratos?" She gently cupped his face in her hands, surprised at the smoothness of it. His eyes snapped open and she gasped. "Are you okay?"

He groaned, slowly looking around. Then, he said, "That wasn't supposed to happen." There was no emotion on his face and Anna went hysterical.

"What do you mean that wasn't supposed to happen?" she shrieked. "You mean we're not supposed to be here? What is this place?" She looked around quickly and gasped. "Where's Noishe! Oh no! We're going to die!"

His hand covered her mouth. "We're not going to die, but if you would allow me to think for a moment, I might be able to figure out this place." They were silent for a long while, Anna staring at him intently, and then she noticed a slight blush creeping up his face. "I think we're in…the Spirit Realm."

"The what?" she asked.

"The Spirit Realm," he repeated. "If we are, then I should be able to find the safe zone."

"The what?" she asked again. For some reason, she was feeling very much the fool. "I'm sorry, it's just, I've never heard of this place."

"It's not well known." Slowly, a large mansion appeared before them, floating in the black space, immense and beautiful. The feeling of gravity came back to them as they neared the mansion, and it seemed to hit them full force and they plummeted towards the luscious grounds. Just as they were about to hit, Kratos's wings sprang out and he scooped Anna into his arms and landed safely. "I don't know this place. But…it feels…ancient."

"Of course it's ancient," a voice replied. The two turned around and saw no one. They looked at each other, confused. "Down here!" There before them stood an old woman at a height of about three feet. Anna leapt back in horror, falling back into Kratos's arms. Kratos could only stifle smile. "What? Haven't you seen a stick before?"

She was referring to the cane that she was carrying, equally horrific in appearance, much like the old woman. Kratos set Anna down. He took one more good look at the creature…thing…no, woman; unfortunately, it was a woman, and he burst out laughing, deep throaty, long winded laughing. Anna looked at him incredulously. The old woman just became angry.

"Quiet!" she shouted and Kratos stopped immediately. She cleared her throat. "Young people. They just don't have any respect." They gave their apologies and she nodded. "Well, it's been awhile since anyone's been here. What happened?"

Kratos crossed his arms, unwilling to speak, but that was why Anna was with him.

"Kratos screwed up on a transporting spell," she answered. He scoffed, as if it were a silly notion. She rolled her eyes. "You know it's true. And you lost Noishe, too!" She turned back to the old woman. "How do we get to Tethe'alla?"

"A transporting spell…Hmmm…" The old woman tapped her cane thoughtfully. She looked at Kratos, then Anna, then at Kratos again. "Young man…bend down so I can say something to you in private."

He sighed and complied.

For all her training and instincts, Anna couldn't hear a single thing. But, she was doubly curious when Kratos's face turned three new shades of bright red and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He stood up after the old woman stopped whispering in his ear, and turned his back on the two of them.

"What did you tell him?" Anna asked.

"It is none of your business."

"The hell it isn't." Anna drew her two swords. Kratos grabbed her arms. "Let me go! Fatty here needs to be taught a lesson!"

"I am not fat!" "Calm down Anna."

"Then what did she tell you?" she asked Kratos calmly.

His face became bright red again. "I…uh…well…"

"You two can stay in my home until the young man is willing to face what needs to be done." The old woman headed towards the mansion. "Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms, but be warned…it is very easy to get lost."

"Joyful," Anna muttered as she trudged along after the old woman.

* * *

"_You're part of Cruxis," the old woman whispered into his ear. "Well, you do have angel wings and great power. I should have known. But then again, it's been about two hundred years since I saw someone from Cruxis. Although, I don't know how you could have screwed up a transportation spell. But, if you want to get to Tethe'alla, you'll need to experience a moment of pure bliss."_

_He looked at her, slightly confused. She gave a small smile. _

"_I mean that a moment of pure bliss is something like a first kiss, an invigorating action that makes you feel alive. Bliss, though, is usually stimulated by a form of love. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. I hope it's not too hard. That lovely girl should be more than enough help."_

Kratos sat on his bed, groaning in frustration. Every time he thought of what the old woman said, his face would burn with heat as his imagination ran free, centered solely on Anna.

He could almost taste her fragrant flesh, drink in sweat, feel her body pressed up against his—

"Aiiieeee!" he heard Anna scream.

Reflexes and adrenaline took over. His hand was on his sword and ready and he was out the door within a second, running down the lengthy hallway. All of his senses were heightened beyond the superiority that they already held. Colors and lighting were more vivid, the dust from last week could be smelt, a bug's feet scraping across the marble was heard, and he could feel every thread and fiber rubbing up against his skin. He was in tune with himself and he burst through the door into Anna's room.

There she stood, clothed in nothing but a small towel, a comb stuck in her hair. She looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I…I heard you scream," he said breathlessly. He couldn't help it, but his eyes quickly roamed over her dripping wet form a few times. A light blush rose to his face, to which he quickly hid behind his unruly hair.

She blinked a few times, trying to register that he was in her room. "Well, I didn't think it was that loud." She tore the comb through the rest of her hair, letting out another shout. "Geez, that hurts!"

Even though there wasn't any danger, his senses were still on high. He could feel the small whiffs of water vapor rolling off of her body, could see the thread that held her towel together with no problem, could hear her heart beating so fast, could smell her excitement, her arousal.

She stopped struggling with her hair. "Kratos…are you okay?" He didn't answer, merely stared at her. Suddenly, she was so aware of her state of dress. She blushed cutely, as if she were a child again. "Um…I…Maybe you should-"

She was cut off suddenly as he was on her, his mouth crushing hers, and this time she knew he wouldn't stop with kissing, that he would go so much further. He had to have her, all those times of yearning, of wanting. Every waiting moment was now an agony.

He pushed her over to the bed, all the while kissing her, whispering sweet, sweet words, knowing that now was such a perfect moment, and while she had always wanted this, something played in her mind that made her reel in horror.

_He threw her onto the bed and all she could do was stare as he removed his armor: breast plate, chain mail, shin guards, his weapons. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, only stare. The spell, not horror (although that was probably a factor as well), held her immobile. _

_He gave a smirk as he sat on the edge of the bed, bare chest, nothing but a thin pair of cotton pants, male splendor, yet disgusting her all the more. His smirk only grew at her reaction._

"_You just don't like me because I'm not Kratos." Her expression did not change at this, a mixture of disgust and defiance. He frowned. "I believe you're irritating me, wench." She knew she hit a spot and her face still remained the same. He slapped her. "Don't look at me like that!"_

_Blood trickled from her mouth and she spat at him. He backhanded her again. Tears, from distress and pain, leaked out and down her face. He smiled. _

"_I believe you'll be subdued yet." And then, his mouth was on hers, merciless, an unyielding force, and she was taken aback, especially as his hands ripped at her clothes, the sound almost deafening. As the last piece of fabric fell off of her, she began to cry when she realized that she was being raped. He laughed excitedly. "Don't worry. It only hurts a little." _

_She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else besides the touch of another man upon her flesh, knowing that she would be soiled now. She could only think of Kratos and her heart broke. _

His rough hands, from years of wielding a sword, stroked her skin. He was being gentle, wonderful, treating her like porcelain now, and yet…

"No! Stop it! Stop it, please!" she screamed, a sob ripping from her throat. He did and looked at her, confused and hurt. She covered her face, so as to escape his gaze, her already broken heart shattering into a million more little pieces. "I can't," she whimpered. "I just can't. He took me. I'm not clean; I'm so unclean, so sorry. Forgive me, but I can't be with you. I'm not worthy." She rolled away from him, still sobbing. "I hate myself."

He stayed in his awkward position, balanced on one elbow, his other hand still clutching a small part of the bedding, and he didn't even care. He couldn't think of what to say at the moment. He had suspected that the bastard Kazim had done something terrible, but it didn't matter. He wanted so badly to tell her that he didn't care, that they belonged together no matter what, and he just couldn't do it. He couldn't do that, and it was killing him. It was killing her to not hear him say anything.

The silence became achingly long and he became more infuriated with his inability to tell her how he felt.

Finally, he was able to find his words. "Anna…" She still continued to cry. "Anna, no matter what happened to you, I don't care. I love you for who you are. There was nothing you could do to stop it. Anna. Please. Look at me."

She didn't. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

He felt rejection at her silence, and slowly eased himself off of her. Not turning his head to her, he moved away and shut the door as he left. She didn't move and only cried all the harder at her weakness.

* * *

Kratos turned down one hallway after another and then came to a halt. He looked left, then right, and then left again. Frustrated, he slammed his fist against the wall.

Where in the gods' names was his room?

"Having problems?" the old woman asked. He whirled on her, sword halfway out his sheath. He relaxed visibly when he saw it was her, but still…how had she been able to sneak up on him like that? "You were too absorbed in your thoughts. If I had been hostile, you would have been dead."

He scoffed at the mere notion of it. Arrogant, he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want?" He didn't want to converse with this woman. He needed to go and think of a way to, unfortunately, apologize to Anna. He hated to apologize, even if it was to his equal half. "I don't have time for this."

He turned away from her.

"I'm guessing that Anna wasn't very inviting at the thought of intimacy."

His fists clenched at his side. He didn't know why, but the thought of rejection stung him so much that he felt as if someone were poking him with a blade. Forget about apologizing to Anna…How could he forgive himself, let alone tell his shining goddess that he was a fool?

"Do you watch private affairs in the bedroom?" He was beyond irritation. He was beginning to get angry, and he never trusted himself when he was angry, because there had rarely been a time when he had been, and he wasn't sure how he would react. Anna's actions shouldn't have left him like this! "It seems we won't get out of here anytime soon. Maybe there's some other way."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Many strong powers rely on…sexual acts."

"You just enjoy my misery," he muttered.

"That too," she replied. But then, her face became serious. "I'm sorry, but most magic comes from a strong emotion, and it always seems that intimacy brings out the best in most magic users." He sighed. "Maybe you should explain this to her. She might go along with it then."

He shook his head. "No…That would make it seem like I only want to get out of here. I love Anna, and she loves me. It wouldn't be right. She would feel as if I didn't really want to be with her. It would only make things worse."

The thought of her crying came to him. His shoulders slumped at the image. To know that he had made her cry saddened him, and his heart felt so torn.

How could he be close to his precious Anna when she didn't want him?

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- I live again! Muahahaha! Finally, after who knows how long, I've finished this chapter! I feel so happy! Let's just hope that chapter fourteen will start as well. I've been so busy lately, and I'm so sorry. I have to say thank you to everyone. Maybe when I get more time, I'll do it personally. Right now, they're being mean saying that we can't do that. Everyone's gone crazy!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Finally Together

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Finally Together

* * *

_

She lay outside the palatial grounds, feeling no sun or wind, only nothingness. The only sounds were a fountain or two, and her heartbeat and breath. It was a strange darkness, as if she were in a void, or maybe her mother's womb, without the gentle rushing feeling of warmth and comfort. Then, it seemed like she could have been dead instead.

Yet, she liked how this felt. She liked that when there was barely any stimulation around her, she felt barely any emotion. Worthless thoughts could enter her head but disappeared as quickly as they came, not bothering her in the least.

At the moment, she didn't want to feel anything, because if she did, her heart would probably break.

"_I love you for who you are."_

Dammit! Wrong thought!

His words made her take in a breath and then find herself unable to expel it. She fought back the tears that were threatening to take over her again. She had to be strong at the moment, because who knew what might happen in this Spirit Realm.

"Hello." Well spoken. Anna looked up to see the old lady and was thankful that the thing had changed, although she was still carrying that hideous cane.

Earlier, when they first met, the woman's kimono had been oversized, trailing back at least four feet, engulfing the small form wearing it and making it look as if someone where in a circus tent, and it had been pure white, a pretty color, but then gave the effect it was a giant lump of snow. It was, however, apparent that the kimono was old, dirt stains (she hoped they were dirt stains) seen clearly here and there, and was frayed terribly.

Of course, that wasn't the worst. The worst was the cane she carried. At least it fit the old woman, just her height, and it was made out of a lovely cherry wood, but then that's when it stopped looking nice. The head of the cane was a twisted collage of faces, some happy, some sad, some with a psychotic murderous gleam in their eyes, and it all came together grotesquely. Funny, but grotesque.

Now, she was in a newer kimono that fit, a simple blue one. Anna had an easier time not recoiling in horror, or to burst out laughing like Kratos had done. Although, the sagging features were hard enough not to laugh at.

No! She was thinking about him again. This couldn't be happening! One moment of privacy was all she asked for, and then she had to think about him. But, if she didn't think about him, she might go mad. It was as if she lived for Kratos, only him, and one moment without him was more of an eternity.

"What do you want?" she asked, irritated.

"You two are too much alike. I just wanted to say that the man Kratos loves you. Whatever happened shouldn't stop you from realizing that."

"So fatty finally has some useful advice. It's good to know that you're not senile as well."

"Such humor, it's a wonder no ones died of laughter from you jokes."

"I know, isn't it?"

"Well, I must go. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Anna hesitated as the old woman turned around. "Thanks for the thought but…what's your name?"

A sad smile was on her face. "I don't really have a name, but if you must…why not Spring? Take care. Be happy."

She left before Anna could question the meaning of it. Maybe it was sort of ridiculous, but the ol- Spring was ridiculous herself and Anna was happy enough to place a name to fatty instead of always calling her "fatty". However, she felt grateful to Spring, for the old woman had given her some very wise advice, which she knew was wise deep in her heart, but it had been so hard saying it herself. She was glad someone else had come along and pointed that out.

Slowly, she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her breeches. Her head looked back to the mansion and a sigh escaped her lips.

Maybe it was time to go and make an apology. They couldn't get out of the Spirit Realm if they weren't on peaceful terms, could they? Besides, it was her fault anyways, and she needed to get over it…yet…how could she when she felt she had betrayed her one love? She felt as if she had taken something away from Kratos as well.

"Time to swallow my pride and make up," she muttered. She started to walk and then stopped. "Maybe I should practice." She cleared her throat. "Kratos, I'm sssooooorrrrrr—mghm." A look of surprise came over her. "Kratos, I aplogeeee—I am very sorriiiennnn." She stamped her foot and tried yet again, but the words wouldn't come. She screamed in frustration and then stopped, thinking the better of it, but was lucky enough that no one tried to come to her rescue. She massaged her temples. "Oh boy. This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

He called the words of magic to his head again, willed himself to be removed from this place and…it didn't happen. Power ripped at him, faltered, and fell apart in a mess, leaving him nauseous, irritated, and completely drained.

"Pointless," and he sat back down.

He had chosen the interior garden for the tranquility it gave him. A small pond with several koi fish murmured every so often one of the fish would surface. There were stepping-stones across it, which he was on one right now. Being so close to water helped to calm him, but he didn't want to submerge himself because he didn't want to be lost in the magic and drown.

After he caught his breath, he stood up. He calmed himself, finding his center. Breathe in. Breathe out. There it was his essence, his mana a sparkling red, came to him. It filled him, became him. He saw strands of it reach out and loop around him, crawling up his arms, his legs, until it all met at the center of his forehead. His wings slowly came, a glimmer at first, but then the brilliance that they were, harmony of the rainbow.

The power gathered. Angelic words scrolled before him, his eyes still shut, but then the words materialized and surrounded his body, becoming one with his mana. The words, white at first, became a sparkling red, the words now looped around his arms and legs.

It felt warm, amazing, like a security blanket. He felt safe, tired, at peace. He imagined that Anna was holding him, his head pillowed in her soft lap, breathing in her scent that was an autumn wind, mixed with the ever so pleasing aroma of vanilla. The power in him skyrocketed at the thought. He almost lost control, but thinking of Anna's smile calmed it, still raging power, but now he had the ability to control it.

"Anna," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He heard her whisper, imagined a smile to accompany it. The power in him grew again. All the feelings he had never let out before were now pouring from him, wild and free. Everything he felt for Anna was told in his mana, his essence. "Amazing…" He almost opened his eyes, bewildered when he felt a graceful body pair up with his own, arms slinking around his neck, soft, powdery lips almost on his. "Please…don't stop now…"

He couldn't anyways. All the love he felt for Anna was immensely strong. This was what they needed to get out of here. He needed just a little more strength…but…it just wouldn't come! No! This couldn't happen! He needed just a little more. He couldn't go back now.

"I'll help," and she kissed him. All her feelings for him came at him, bursting into that one little kiss.

It had meant to be light, only a little help, but he couldn't resist and he grabbed her, holding her so tenderly. She kissed him back, smiling, joy coming from her. He knew what it meant and that gave him joy as well, still so full of such strong emotion. All the times he had held back, the longings, it came out in one large burst of power and emotion.

Anna accepted him for who he was, what he was. No one had done that before, loved him like that before, because he had pushed away, but she pushed back. She always pushed back and that made him love her even more. That was why he was acting like this. Anna's presence alone made him do strange things, but now…he was unpredictable. He loved her that much, and he couldn't do a single thing about it.

He didn't want that to stop either. He liked being unpredictable, but most of all…he liked feeling. He liked feeling…happy.

They fell, but they never hit the water. They fell through space, through sky, through nothingness. They didn't feel any of it. They began to live.

And for the first time they began to live…in each other.

* * *

Warmth fell on his face. He rolled over in the soft, green grass, rolling away from something that was curvy and soft itself, but definitely not green.

"Bark!"

He sat up with a jolt, eyes opening and grabbing for his sword, which was nowhere to be had. Fortunately, he saw that it was only Noishe. Wait…it was Noishe!

"Thing, I mean, Noishe!" he said happily. He hugged the dog. "Never have I been so happy to see you!"

"That is the happiest I've ever seen you," Anna commented. He looked to her, a slight blush rising to his face, and turned away. She frowned slightly. "What is it? Aren't you glad we're back?"

"Uh…y-yeah," he stammered. "It's just…you don't have any clothes…" He looked down at himself and his blush deepened. "Never mind. I guess it doesn't really matter…"

A blush covered her own face as well, but she didn't try to cover herself. "Well…this is sufficiently awkward. But then again…" A smile came back to her face, the blush still there. "I guess this would have probably happened sooner or later."

"Bark!" Noishe licked Kratos's face happily and Anna giggled.

"You're right, Noishe," she agreed. "The problem is I wish we didn't have to wake up in the nude." She looked around, paying attention to her surroundings for the first time. Delight came to her and she got up, running over to the base of some trees. "Clothes!" came a triumphant cry. "Kratos…come quick! They're all here…swords, boots, breeches, everything. Thank Martel."

Lightning fast, she was pulling her clothes on. Noishe retrieved his and brought them back to him. He began to put his own back on as well.

"Hey…where are we?" she asked. "Is this Sylvarant?"

Kratos shook his head. "No. We're in Tethe'alla now. I'm thinking we might be near Meltokio."

Anna jumped up and down joyfully. "We're here! We're finally here!" She leapt high and he caught her around the waist, sweeping her out in a full circle. She giggled, and he smiled, happy that she was happy. He set her down on the ground, still holding her. "Do…you think it's…time?"

He smiled and kissed her on the head. "I'd like to think so…"

"I'd like to think so too…"

A sudden wind came, bringing a beautiful flurry flower petals from the field hundreds of feet below. They were caught in the petals; silky bits playing against their skin before flying off into the sky. The wind flung Anna's hair all around her, wrapping Kratos in it. His own hair whipped around his face and Tethe'alla greeted them with a multitude from the scent of the flowers.

He looked down at his beautiful Anna, admired her smiling face, and smiled himself.

Her laughter was music.

Her face was like a goddess.

Her body was soft and warm.

Her scent was something he could never forget.

"Marry me, now," he whispered.

Her laughter didn't subside. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Again, he swept her out in a full circle. Again, he was happy that she was happy.

He lived for Anna and always would, as she for him. They lived to love, and that was why they lived for each other. They couldn't have been with anyone else and been happier. They were truly themselves when with each other.

And it'd all be shattered someday…a day too far away, a day too soon.

He kissed her, enjoying the warmth of his sun, enjoying the warmth of his Anna, enjoying how living actually felt. Never before had he experienced these feelings. Never before had he ever felt so needed, so wanted, not even when he had been on that adventure so long ago with Yuan, Martel, and Mithos. Never before did he want and need.

And…it was the beginning of a wonderful life.

* * *

_Now you truly know my pure bliss _

_It came from your wonderful kiss _

_I'll stay with you in your embrace_

_I'm happy to look at your smiling face_

_Stay with me?

* * *

_

End Chapter

* * *

Author's Notes- Another day, another chapter and I'm sorry that this one was shorter then the previous one. The only way it would get outby Christmas was if I finished it here now. All I ask for a present this year is lots and lots of wonderful reviews from you guys! Also, I have a question, if you'd be so nice to answer. Would you guys like me to write about Kratos and Anna's wedding or (my lord I'm terrible with spoilers) should I go to Anna's pregnancy? That's all. I'll be waiting! Merry Christmas! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Good News

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Good News

* * *

_

Meltokio…The royal city was a splendor of sound, color, smells, and sights. Anna was mesmerized. Often times, Kratos had to pull her along, jerking her out of her daydream, but there were smiles on their faces, playful banter as they walked along, holding hands.

Life was amazing at the moment, and in a little while it would be even greater.

He looked down at his Anna, his precious Anna. He loved her when he had first met her all those years ago. He loved her now, and the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if it was destiny that brought them together, for the first time, and even the second, all those years later.

"Wow," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"Look," and she pulled him to a window. "Aren't they beautiful?" His attention went to what was on display, a pair of amazingly crafted swords that looked to be made especially for her. The steel looked delicate but a trained eye could easily see the strength in it. They were wondrous and he knew that she was instantly spellbound. "I've never seen any more perfect weapons." Her whole body was tensed in excitement. "I wonder how much they are…"

"There'll be time for that later," he promised, and he was dragging her through the capital again. Through alleys and main streets, they seemed to walk on forever. It was sometime later, after climbing a monstrous set of stairs, that they found themselves before a Church of Martel. She squeezed his hand nervously and he was instantly taken back to the old days, where she had followed him silently, doing nothing more than holding his hand. He felt ancient now, as he should, but it didn't really matter. After all, he was in love. "Come," he bade. "I'll have the priestesses help to get you ready."

"Where are you going?" she asked as he led her into the church and asked for a binding ceremony. The priestesses were more than happy to take poor Anna into their care and put her into a dress that she'd probably loathe. It was a long time since anyone had come for a wedding. "Kratos! Why aren't you going to stay here?"

"Because," he answered, kissing her forehead, "I must prepare myself and there are a few matters to attend to as well. Besides, I am not allowed to see the lovely bride on her day of binding."

She looked around her and was instantly surrounded, her clothes being pulled at and everything fussed over already. "Kratos!" she shouted as she went under the swarm. "Get your sorry ass back here!"

"I love you too," he whispered as he ran away. A certain one of two identical swords went flying inches past his face and landed in the doorway with a residual sound, the hilt still moving back a forth. A tuft of his hair had been caught, pinned to the door. He sighed and walked outside, grabbing the sword as he went. "My darling Anna, only someone with such a temper as yours would dare attack me." The second sword went flying past him and skipped along the cobblestones. "Only you would think to attack me twice."

He'd be lucky to be wed if his soon-to-be-wife didn't kill him first.

Life was splendid.

* * *

He stood at the altar with the head priest who was holding the special, gold rope that was to be used for the binding. Kratos himself had finally changed, transforming into his white outfit that he wore as one of Cruxis, but with his skills, hid his magnificent angel wings. He had run his errands and the result was the magnificent swords in the window were now held in his hands. The only good thing that Anna did when she threw her swords at him was taking away her only means of weapons.

"Take me to him…now!"

Speaking of beautiful, violent people…

"We've had some trouble with that one," mentioned the priest. "She fractured one woman's arm and destroyed several pieces of property." Kratos winced, but the old man chuckled. "It's perfectly fine. We healed the woman's arm and the items are easily replaceable. I haven't seen the Church in such a ruckus in years. It was…entertaining."

A side door went flying and one of the priestesses came tumbling into the aisle after it. The other priestesses ran away, as far away from the church as possible. He fought to hide a grin as he saw who he assumed was Anna burst into the large hall. He would've started to laugh, but his breath was caught in his throat at the sight that came storming before him, in its entire, furious splendor.

She wore a white dress that accented her figure in every possible way. It was made with a white silk that pooled around her feet. Her hair framed her face and wove around a crown of white lilies. Her sword belt was strapped to her waist, minus the swords.

"My goddess," he whispered. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure of himself anymore. Was he man enough to have this woman as his own? He didn't know if he would be able to protect her from the evils that he had made, had lived with. The shining goddess before him made him so unsure. It was such purity that he was afraid to touch it, to soil it. "I can't do this…"

He turned around to go somewhere, anywhere. He wanted to spread his wings and fly away from this church that he had helped to create. How could he get married in such a place? How could he bind with the love of his life in a place of lies?

Everything had gone from being a wonderful moment, to a moment where he couldn't find his breath.

Joyful.

"You!" He was broken out of his trance and he turned back around. She was just standing there, hands on her perfect hips, eyes set in a frown. However, when she saw the look on his face, she lost her ferocity and her shoulders slumped. "Are you okay?" He took a step back, she took a step forward; the priest tried to hide his amusement. "Kratos?"

Dead silence reigned.

But still, deep in his heart, he somehow knew that it was right. It just had to be, because for once in his life…something had gone right. Right?

The old priest moved towards Anna. He offered his arm to her and she smiled slightly, taking it. "We shall start the binding ceremony." He placed her beside Kratos and gave a grin. Their wrists, opposite of each other, were lifted and place against the other one. The golden rope was wrapped around the wrists, holding them together. "With this blessed rope, I ask you, Anna, if you wish to be bound with this man, Kratos, for eternity, no matter what."

"…" She bit her lip, but after a few moments, she nodded. "I do."

He turned the other way. "With this blessed rope, I ask you, Kratos, if you wish to be bound with this woman, Anna, for eternity, no matter what."

He looked to her eyes, a brilliant, shining green. "I do." Yes, he was right in his life.

"You are now bound," the old priest said. "As a sign of this bond, you must kiss to ultimately seal it."

There needed to be no more prompting. The two were on each other so fast, so full of passion that the old priest fell back in surprise. The two did seal the holy bond with something that was infinitely priceless, but they then remembered that someone else was in the room and sprang apart, blushes rising on their faces. The priest laughed loudly, bent over, and slapped his knee in amusement.

"In all my years, I've never seen a couple go at it like you two did." He noticed their red faces. "Oh, stop acting so embarrassed. An old man like me appreciates that there are still people who can actually live." He smiled. "Now go. The day is still full. Go out as one those who were bound."

Kratos grabbed Anna's hand and was running out of the Church of Martel so fast that all that was left was a swirling of white cloth as the doors were opened and closed.

They ran, on and on, to the fenced gardens that no one but the nobility were allowed in. It was fenced off, but that didn't stop them, because they jumped over it with no problem and still they ran, ran until they made it to a gorgeous fountain and collapsed in front of it.

"Today is the day…" She took a few breaths, steadying herself. She looked to him and ran her hand along the side of his face. "Today is the day that I can now truly call you beloved."

He leaned into her. "Today is the day…" He kissed her fully, long, lovingly. He broke from it and took the crown from her head, running his fingers through her hair. "Today is the day that I realize I will never be lonely, the day that I can finally say my soul is complete."

They kissed again.

It was the day when their love was finally realized by the world.

How happy they were.

* * *

_Four months later…_

Sunlight streamed through the window. He turned away from the rude wake up call and buried his head into soft, fragrant hair. He slowly breathed in her scent, allowing himself to be lost in it. She snuggled closer to his body, her arms circling around him, hands playing along his bare back.

He smiled and slowly opened his eyes. His most precious gift still slept soundly, and thought to change that, so he kissed her neck, and she wiggled. He smiled softly and then began to kiss every inch of her. She giggled and squirmed until she was fully awake.

"Would you quit that?" she asked playfully as she sat up. The smile on her face was incredibly large and she laughed at the blush on his face. "Love, you should see yourself."

"And if only you'd see how you looked each and every day." She blushed deeply. He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair. He stopped his actions and looked around. She peered up at him. "But…come to think of it…where's Noishe?"

They got off the bed, feet padding along the floor.

"He can't have gotten far, although if he's outside…" She bit her lip.

It had been two months since they decided that it might be best to have a home for times of rest. After all, they couldn't travel their whole lives, so they picked a spot of land, within the beloved place of Sylvarant, and Kratos had begun to build. He would not let Anna helped and had toiled for three weeks by himself with nothing but his own two hands and determination. He finished and the result was a beautiful one-story house, with a garden patch and a nearby brook.

It was their dream home.

"Let's not worry about him," he said. He placed his hands on her waist. She leaned back and reached up. He kissed her hands and swept her up. "Besides, I was hoping to work on something." Onto the bed she fell. The sunlight made Anna looked ethereal. "Besides…I've been wanting a son lately."

Outside, Noishe ran around through the bushes. He looked back at the house and then went back to running around the bushes. He'd be back later, maybe in the afternoon.

"A son…" That's what Anna murmured as she lay entangled in the sheets. Kratos traced his fingers along her curves. She lightly rubbed her belly. "A child that's ours…"

Noishe came back later that day, as a meal was being cooked and water for the bath being drawn. Anna fed him a few choice pieces of meat and Kratos played with him until it was late.

"Family," she whispered.

* * *

_Two Weeks After That…_

She felt sick, horribly sick. This was the third day in a row that she felt this bad. She tried not to let Kratos know of her misery, but the feeling followed her most of the day, and it was affecting her way of functioning, for she was no longer able to cook his favorite breakfast of sausage and the smell of him cleaning an animal sent her running for the woods.

"Oh Noishe," she whined, "I think I know what's wrong with me."

The day was warm. She hugged Noishe tightly to her, who understood her only the way an animal could, and he licked her cheek gently. She smiled and stroked his fur. She settled down on the grass.

From her point of view, she could see Kratos practicing along the bank of the brook. Up, down, sword flashing, and she felt terrible for not practicing with him. Sensing her distress, he stopped and ran over to her. He pointed to the swords beside her, the ones he had given to her on their wedding night.

She looked at how they gleamed, begging to be used. She shook her head. She might not be able to fight for a long time. "Not today, love. I'm not feeling well."

He fell beside her. "Why not?" She looked away for a minute. His fingers strayed up to where her hair ended. "Anna, what's wrong?"

She placed her head in his lap. He absentmindedly played with her hair. It was the one habit she noticed he always did, his way of fidgeting. He was nervous. It was cute.

"Love." She adored saying that word. It was a reward to her every time she used it. She smiled again, basking in it. "Love, I found out something important." His fingers still played with her hair. She pulled at the grass. "What name?"

He suddenly stopped playing with her hair and sat up, causing her to do the same. "Anna, do you mean what I think you do?"

Her face broke out into a huge grin. "For a boy, I'd like it to be Lloyd. For a girl, I think Gale."

He was up fast and swinging her around, laughing with joy held in his face. She laughed as well and then she was crying, because she was so happy. He set her down and kissed her tears away. She smiled brightly, so happy that such a gift had been bestowed on them.

"I think those names are fine." He bent down and reverently placed a hand on her flat stomach that would swell months from now. "I'm so…happy…Anna…I'm really happy."

She hugged him. "And that's all that matters."

Nine months, and then they'd have one more to add to the family. It seemed so long, and yet…it was as if it would come too soon. Either way, they were very excited. To have someone carry on their legacies, to have someone to tell stories to, and so many other things from this child, they had dreams coming true.

Noishe ran around.

* * *

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Author's Notes- Finally, another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I haven't been too interested in this. I promise to finish it, though! I really love this story, because it was one of the first ones, but it's just so hard since I haven't played the game in forever. But I do promise to keep up with it. C&C are appreciated, since they're about the only things that keep me going. Thanks to those who've kept with me!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Lloyd Aurion, Capture

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Lloyd Aurion…Capture

* * *

_

Kratos held Anna's hand and he winced as she once again cut the circulation off of it. He didn't blame her though. She was in pain and had been in pain for the last twelve hours, and still, the child wouldn't come. If it kept up much longer the midwife had said it would be a complicated birth.

It couldn't be simple, not for them.

Once again, she squeezed his hand. He kissed her brow and pushed her hair out of her face. Sweat poured into her eyes and her skin had been white for three hours. He offered to give First Aid spells, so maybe to control the bleeding, but the midwife said that it wouldn't help Anna to cope with the pain and then there would be even more problems. Instead of feeling like he could do something, he had to sit and be utterly worthless. This time he squeezed her hand.

She turned to him and it was as if she read his mind. "Love…you're doing…great…thank you…"

She let out a cry of pain, the first one as the midwife told her the moment was near and she had to push. Hold. Push! Hold! Push now, as hard as you can! All he did was hold her hand, allowing it to be abused as she tried to overcome the greatest pain in her life, the pain of child birthing.

"I can…do this," she said through clenched teeth as the midwife told her to push again. He could tell it hurt her, but she didn't cry out again, determined to stay strong. "Martel, how do other women do this?" She looked at Kratos with a smile on her face, trying to make the moment light. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Damned women with twelve kids, they act…like it's…nothing! They…just pop…them out…Oh, it hurts!"

"Don't talk too much, Anna," he replied. He stroked her head as she pushed again. The midwife gave a cry of triumph. Almost there! "You'll get this. If you can defeat monsters, you can do this."

She gave a laugh and he almost cursed as her nails dug into his hand. It hurt, but she'd done worse in bed. He smiled at his private joke. "I'd like to see you do this."

He shook his head. "I couldn't."

"Why…not…?" Once more!

"Because, I don't have the strength or the bravery for it."

There was a cry, a baby crying, wailing in fact. Anna's head fell back into the pillow and tears streamed down her face as she began to laugh. The laughter turned into crying and Kratos hugged her, comforting her.

"Congratulations." The midwife held up the child after washing it off, swathed in a blanket. "It's a boy."

"Lloyd," he whispered. He rushed over to the midwife and gently took the babe, whose hair was brown, a few curls gracing the top of his head. "Lloyd." A few tears fell from his eyes, he was so happy, and the child had stopped his own crying. "Lloyd, my son, my beautiful son."

Anna laughed again as he handed over their son. He held them both and smiled.

He liked that, saying their son.

Their son.

Lloyd.

Lloyd Aurion.

* * *

The days went by so fast, moving into weeks. The weeks moved into months and before they all knew it, a year had passed by, their son's birthday approaching in a few days.

Anna sat in the grass and played with Lloyd as Kratos practiced a few feints and thrusts. After he was done, Anna would practice with her swords and in the evening, they would both come back out and fight against each other until they tired or until Lloyd would wake up. It was usually the latter.

"Say Mom-my." She clearly pronounced each syllable. Lloyd only looked up at her with a grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and tried again. "Mom-my." Silence. "Dad-dy?" Nothing. She frowned at the fact he didn't say a thing at all. The boy didn't even gurgle. "It must have been when you fell off of Noishe," she muttered, "or maybe when you tried to go swimming. No, that's not the only time."

"S-s-s-s," Lloyd began.

Her eyes lit up. "Kratos!" she called. "Kratos, come here!"

Her husband immediately dropped his sword and flew over with a burst of energy. "What? What is it?"

"S-ss-s…"

"Love, he's trying to speak!"

"What is it, son? What are you trying to say?"

"Sw-sw-sward!" the boy said happily. "Sward!" He pointed to Anna's two swords, fingers trying to grasp the handles. "Sward!"

Kratos stepped back as if the boy had sprouted a second head. Lloyd still pawed at Anna's swords. She looked up at Kratos, confused.

"Love, what's the matter?"

"I just…do we want him to be a fighter?" He ran a hand through his unruly hair, frustrated. "Anna, do you really want your son to shed blood like we have done? Do you want him to experience the pain of killing another human?"

She stood up and slapped him. He looked at her, shocked.

"How dare you compare the arts to something like that!" she yelled. Lloyd looked up from the swords at the loud sound. His bottom lip quivered uncertainly. "Kratos! I did not mean for him to learn the arts in order to kill a human! I wasn't taught that way. I was taught to defend my family." Her face crumpled slightly at the mention of her beloved parents. "But, I wasn't strong enough to do that, and I regretted it for the longest time." She unsuccessfully bit back a sob. "I don't want our son to go through that pain. I didn't mean that he would take a life, but that he could survive in the world."

She put her face into her hands, crying.

"Anna, I didn't mean that." He tried to hold her, but she pulled away from him, drying the tears from her eyes.

"You didn't mean a lot of things!" she shot back. Her expression softened when she saw how wounded he looked. "Love, would you want your son walking down a road someday, only to be killed by a lone, scraggly robber?" He shook his head. She wrapped her arms around him. "If we teach him the arts, that won't happen."

"But what about when he has to kill that robber in order to survive?" He tightened his hold on her. "When I killed, I felt alive. It's this wonderful but frightening rush and it took me so many years to control that. I had many times where I was in danger of going into bloodlust, long before I met you." He shuddered. "I don't want him to go crazy with the knowledge that he can easily kill."

She sighed.

"Love, that's what we're here for. We're his parents. We're supposed to teach him right and wrong, to tell him that even if he has to kill, that it's wrong and that he should avoid it at all costs."

"…You're right."

"Wahhh!" Lloyd jumped up and down a bit clumsily. He held up his arms to his mother and father pleadingly.

"Lloyd, act like a big boy," Kratos joked as he picked the boy up and swung him around. His eyes held gentleness as he hugged his son. "You're supposed to make me proud."

"Daddie!" Lloyd cried.

"Good child," Anna cooed.

That's what they were, one big, happy family.

* * *

_Two Years Later…_

The little boy with brown, spiky hair ran and laughed. A large green and white thing…er…dog, ran along side him. Suddenly, the boy jumped up onto the dog with unnatural grace, as if it was a horse (it was as big was one, maybe bigger), and the dog ran around in a weaving pattern, yapping happily.

Anna stared at her son from her doorway, wiping her hands on her breeches. Even though she was a mother and had been one for a little while now, she still dressed as if she was traveling. She had made it clear to Kratos that she would rarely wear dresses and aprons. Just because she was a wife and a mother didn't mean that she would become meek like one.

Of course, he wanted it that way. He liked his Anna fiery.

"Lloyd!" she called. The boy stopped, only to fall off the dog, which ran off to the trail that led to the main road. He got up and made his way over to his mother, stopping once to pick up two, small wooden swords in the grass. He was then standing before her, smiling with big, brown eyes, just like his father's. She smiled back and crouched down. "So, how about you and I have some lunch?"

"What about Daddie?"

"Daddy's gone hunting." She ruffled his hair. "He'll be back in about a week. In the meantime, how about we get some food in our bellies?" He held out his arms to her, and she picked him up, settling him on her hip; a familiar place for him. "You like sandwiches?" He nodded happily. "Good, because I cooked some bacon, so we'll make them into sandwiches with tomatoes from the garden and some fresh lettuce and some of that cheese I got a couple of days ago."

"Good food!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Suddenly, Noishe came running back, yipping frantically. Anna frowned and set Lloyd down, instantly on the alert. Noishe still talked to her, and her eyes darted back and forth across the woods. Her sense of hearing was heightened, and she caught footsteps…marching…Desians.

She stepped back until she was inside the house. She set down Lloyd and was instantly busy, putting out the fire, shoving food into a pack, and grabbing her beautifully honed swords. She picked Lloyd up and went out the back door, on her way to a hidden foxhole. When she got there, she put Lloyd in it and took surrounding brush to cover it up. She handed him the pack with food.

"Lloyd, sweetie, I want you to hide here." She slid her sword out an inch and tested the sharpness: sharp enough to cut a human in half. Good. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, I want you to make a run for it to town and hide with whoever you can. Do you understand?" He nodded, eyes wide with fear. She kissed him quickly on the cheek before leaving. "I love you."

Then, she was running away, swiftly and silently.

"Noishe," he said as the big dog crawled next to him, "I'm scared."

Noishe licked his face, saying everything would be okay.

* * *

She saw them, ten Desians, marching to her home and armed to the teeth. She slowly drew her swords and tested the tree branch, so that it would not break on her when she jumped. It was perfect, just like a diving board.

In the front, there were three, followed by another three, and then another row of three, and then one in the back, a most unusual man who wore a cloak and had long, blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He was obviously the leader and the one that she planned to take out first. If she could kill him, the rest would be easy. Hell, they might even run away without a man to shout orders at them.

She fell from the branch, deadly swords pointed down, ready for the kill. However, she didn't know his hearing was so good, the leader saw her and he lifted his head up. That wouldn't be any matter, right? Even if he could put his hands up in time, she'd slice through the gauntlets and hit the head. Surprise, surprise when he did lift up his hands, but that wasn't the big surprise. An orb of electrical energy hit her smack dab in the chest.

"Dammit!" she yelled as she fell back into a tree. Her chest was still smoking, the corset the only thing that had saved her hide. "You'll pay for that," she muttered.

Mass chaos ensued. The Desians all charged for the spot she was in, and that was a great thing for her.

"Psi Tempest!" She placed her swords before her and cut two Desians down as she did a full flip through the air. Lucky for her, they were stupid and didn't attack at her open back. She turned around quickly to fix the opening. While they were down, she brought her hands up for a spell and went through the actions quickly. The magic circle formed around her, green for a wind spell. "Cyclone!" she roared.

A great wind came all around them, but since it was her own magic, she was unaffected by its fury. The rest were not so lucky and were tossed up into the great circle of wind, their limbs torn at by sheer force. The breath was knocked from them and they lost consciousness when the spell ended and hit the ground, some dead, most sleeping.

That took care of all of them, except where was…?

A very large ball of energy hit her in the back. She let out a cry as she was thrown several feet forward by the intensity of the attack. Her back was scorched, but she didn't waste any time in getting up and turning to face her opponent.

He grinned. "Anna Lexington, I presume?"

"It's Aurion, and you are?" She had to buy herself a few more seconds, the comings of another spell coming to mind. A hand behind her back started the gestures for the magic. "What rudeness, to come to my home uninvited."

He chuckled. A nice voice, and it would have been nicer if it wasn't ruined by a deep evil within his soul. "I don't plan on staying long." He held out his hand, the energy forming in the palm of his hand. "Now, if you come peacefully with me, we won't have anymore…blood shed.

"How nice." Her eyes narrowed, her beauty still just as dazzling, even when she was irritated. "Demon Fang!"

"Hyah!"

The rocks and energy met and the result was a small explosion, sending smoke everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, Anna had disappeared.

"Damn woman!" he cursed as wings sprang forth from his back and he took to the air. "I'll get you yet, wench."

* * *

She skidded in front of the hidden foxhole and Lloyd was instantly out. She turned around so that he hopped on her for a piggyback, and then she was running through the woods as fast as she could, so as to get as far away from the dangerous, blue-haired man as possible.

"Mommie, whas wrong?"

"We have to find Daddy, that's all," she said, still running as fast as she could. Noishe came along beside her, and she grabbed his fur and hopped on. He certainly was big enough! "Thank you my friend." She patted his neck.

Out of nowhere, a dagger came flying through the woods and landed up to the hilt by her right shoulder. She gave a shout and fell off Noishe. Lloyd stayed on as the dog turned around and went back for Anna. The blue-haired man came out of hiding and ran to them.

"Lweave Mommie alone!" Lloyd exclaimed and brandished his tiny, wooden swords. Noishe growled, his hackles rising. "What did she do to you?"

He shrugged. "She married Kratos."

"Wat!"

He walked over to Anna, knocking Lloyd aside when the small boy tried to hit him. He sent an energy ball Noishe's way, knocking the dog out. He placed a boot in her chest, gripped the hilt of the dagger, and ripped it out.

"Bastard!" she screamed as the blood gushed out. Her vision became fuzzy. She was going to become unconscious. No, she couldn't, not now. "Please…my son…don't kill…let him…live…"

"Mommie!" Lloyd cried. The blue-haired man grabbed him. He tried to struggle but it was useless, especially when his hands were bound. "Who are you!" he asked loudly. "Why did you hwurt Mommie, why!"

He picked up Anna, slinging her over his shoulder. He tugged on the rope for Lloyd to follow.

"Annswer me!"

He turned around. "My name is Yuan. You and your mother will be taken to a ranch for testing because your mother is an outlaw and you are the child of Kratos Aurion."

Lloyd looked up to the sky, tears moving down his cheeks.

"Daddie! Help us!"

* * *

Kratos lifted up his head, focusing on the sound around him.

Nothing.

"But I could've sworn…"

Daddie! 

He had a gut feeling that something was wrong at home. A sharp pain near his right shoulder confirmed that something had happened to Anna. With the link that they shared, they could feel a slight pain whenever the other one was hurt. And now, he knew something was wrong, very wrong. He shouldn't have been feeling this pain.

He knew it was urgent, so he summoned his wings. He flew straight up until he was above the treetops and then went back to his home, going as fast as he could.

Why didn't he think that this could happen while he was gone? He should have known, he should have! Damn it all!

Only two people came to mind to do such a thing to his precious wife and son.

Yuan.

Mithos.

"I'm coming Anna, Lloyd," he whispered. "I'll save you."

Anna and Lloyd Aurion.

The peaceful, happy days were gone.

May the gods help them.

* * *

_End Chapter_

* * *

Author's Notes- Finally! I'm getting to the end. Don't worry. Another chapter will come soon because I'm putting this into top priority and this will be finished very soon because I want it to be done so I can work on my other stories to get done! I hope that you liked it and lots and lots of reviews are needed and demanded. I love you, my faithful readers and reviewers! Till next time. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Angelus Project

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: The Angelus Project…Final Battle

* * *

_

"Let me go! Release me…" Her head slumped down and she bit her lip until it bled. She shuddered in pain, but didn't cry. After all, Lloyd was in the same room as her, looking up at his mother with a dirty face and tearful eyes. He had had that expression for two days now, two of the five days that they'd been here, given only bread and water to live on and left alone. "It's okay sweetie. Please don't cry. I just…Where are we anyways…?"

"You're at the Asgard Human Ranch."

She struggled to see Yuan standing before her. His eyes held pity, especially when he looked down at Lloyd who could do nothing but stare frightfully at the man before him.

"This is helpful," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Yuan asked angrily. He raised his hand as if to strike her. Lloyd let out a wail. "I swear, if you show any more disobedience."

She took a steadying breath and closed her eyes for a moment. What she was going to say was probably her last chance for anything good to come of the situation. "I won't cause any more problems if you do one thing for me."

He walked over so that he could grasp her chin and make her look at him. She knew Yuan had been Kratos's best friend. How could he betray such trust, such friendship?

"What do you want?"

"I'll go through the testing and accept any beatings that you give out but…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want my son to be harmed or tested. He is to be kept safe. If not, I will fight until you are forced to kill me." Her look dared him to not agree.

"I don't know…" He looked away, doubtful, but then he saw Lloyd again and his face softened. So, he did have a heart. He did have a conscience!

"We accept your offer!" a voice proclaimed. Yuan and Anna looked to the doorway to see a man dressed in fine armor, holding a staff. He was a half-elf, evident from his fine features and weaker looking stature. He gave a graceful bow. "I am Kvar, the leader of Asgard Human Ranch." He walked over to Lloyd, who crawled as far away as possible until the chains stopped him from moving any more. "I promise that the boy will not be harmed." He gave an evil smile. "And since you'll be so cooperative, we will begin testing…immediately." At this, he snapped his fingers and two Desian guards entered the room. "Take her to 16B, and make sure that she is restrained properly."

They moved to her cautiously, releasing her from her chains. She fell towards the ground and would have hit the floor, if not for Yuan. In a strange act of compassion, he held her, and waved the guards away. Actually, he began to carry her to the testing rooms.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"It is not for you," he whispered back. "It is because you are weak and I did not wish for your son to see you go through any more humiliation."

She smiled slightly that such a man did, after all, show human compassion. Too bad it was too late to be saved.

"Oh, my love, Kratos," she said to herself. "Please take care of our son. I fear that I won't live through this, and I will miss you something terrible. My love…"

And then she passed out. Yuan stopped for a moment, amazed by her words, her regret. He knew what it was like to love and to lose, so why was he doing this?

"Oh Martel, I am an evil man, to do to Kratos what was done to me. What right do I have to take away a man's wife, his whole life?"

"Because the man did nothing to help save your precious, and he is selfish." The voice that went through his head was that of Mithos. "If you cannot have happiness, he cannot. He was our friend and he abandoned us. He must suffer."

"Of course," Yuan replied. "How foolish I am…I am sorry…my lord…"

"It is fine. Now then…carry out the task. Make sure that she suffers and that Kratos will know she suffered before she died."

"You mean the Angelus Project will not work?" he asked, bewildered.

"It was doomed from the beginning. He can't successfully make it, no matter how hard he tries. And that is why I wanted Anna to undergo it."

"…Understood…"

And then Yuan walked to room 16B, where he placed the poor woman he had tenderly held onto an operating table and strapped her down with metal chains so that she would not move and escape when she underwent the torturous process.

Kvar, with several men in white clothes, entered. They locked the door. Kvar sat in a chair so that he could oversee the entire procedure.

"Now then," he said with a smirk, "let us begin."

Yuan looked away, unable to confront the crime he committed.

He covered his ears at the sound of her screams, and screamed inside.

He was truly an evil man to do such a thing to a pure woman such as her.

* * *

He had searched for days on end. It had been a week of relentless pursuit, for he had found presence of a struggle, but only between three people: a man, a woman, and a small child. Who had been so powerful that they had been able to defeat Anna?

Suddenly, he felt sharp jolts of pain going throughout his entire body. He bent over and the pain was so intense that he emptied the contents of his stomach. It took him several moments to overcome the nausea and the horrible aching in him. Finally, he was able to get up and continue searching.

Since the days that had passed, he had made his way through four human ranches and infiltrated them, his ears listening for the smallest inkling possible of Anna and Lloyd's capture. At first, there was nothing, but half a day ago, he found something important.

While passing the prisoners, he heard whispers that the famous Anna Lexington had been taken to the Asgard Human Ranch. Something called the Angelus Project had been happening and that Anna had been captured not only for her crimes, but because of her compatibility with the project.

She held a rare blood type that had only a total of three hundred and fifty carriers. Lloyd and Kratos also had the same type as her.

And then again, the pain coursed through him, this horrible pain. He could barely ride it out. He was forced to ground again.

"Anna!" he screamed in agony. "No!" Not only was his body feeling anguish, but his heart felt as if it would burst. He had never experienced anything so horrifying. It was almost like dying, and if he only felt a shadow of what Anna usually did, then she must be dead. "Anna! Anna!" His screaming tore out of his throat, like a primal suffering that was fully beyond human comprehension. "Anna, my love! My love, come back to me!" Tears fell down his face, never ending. He felt lost, for the first time in so many years. He was lost without his beautiful wife and child. "Anna, Lloyd," he sobbed. "Come back to me…I beg of you."

It seemed to take an eternity for him to regain his senses, but then he was up and running. The Asgard Human Ranch was only half a day's journey away, but with his more than human speed, he could make it in just a few hours. He would be there before midday; at least, that was what he was hoping for.

"Anna!"

The shout pierced the hills.

"Lloyd!"

He was coming, coming for his beloved wife and son.

* * *

"Please stop it! I can't take anymore…" Her eyes were blank, and they stayed that way. It was as if she were somewhere else. But maybe she was. "Oh Kratos…love. Why have you been gone so long? Lloyd is by the river. You should get him." The blank eyes smiled. Oh yes, she was seeing off into a past where life had been happy and there was no need for bloodshed. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She giggled. "We can't let him stay out there too long."

She continued to babble to herself. Yuan swallowed hard.

"Amazing," Kvar muttered. He went to the computer and started to type rapidly. "I guess that the experiment, while successful overall, was too much for her to handle. Strange though…I expected her mind to live through that."

There was a sound of struggling, chains breaking. Everyone looked back to see that Anna was beginning to break free of her chains. Guards rushed over to her and tried to stop her, but she backhanded them and they went flying across the room.

"My mind didn't break you sick bastard," she growled. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She seemed to be struggling just to stand, but she overturned the six hundred pound table as if it weighed no more than six pounds. "Do you realize how terrible that was? Do you realize that my body can't take any more of that? No wonder it's killed others!"

"What did you do to her?" Yuan yelled. He stormed over to Kvar who held a look of bewilderment. He grabbed the Desian leader by the collar and lifted him high into the air. "You've created a monster!"

"I…have created the ultimate soldier!" he shouted back.

Anna then, giving a large sigh, collapsed. Her eyes closed as she fell to the floor. The Exsphere on the back of her hand gave an unholy glow. Her eyes were large and muddled, almost like when she had been talking to herself.

Yuan ran to her and held her to him, his face holding so much sorrow. She was limp, but there was nothing disturbed in her eyes. She was nothing.

"We are horrible. This should not have been done." He turned an accusing glare towards Kvar. "You are an evil man! I hope that you die a slow, painful death."

"You should not be telling other men about their evils before you have looked at yourself," Kvar spat back. "Look at her. She is my project. She is my success! I have made a creature that still holds it humanity, but has the amazing strength of an Exebula!"

"And we shall all be punished for such a thing. What we did was an act of pure evil. How could this even be thought of?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Yuan, our organization has been having troubles lately. I want to be prepared if I'm attacked."

"At the price of this woman's life?"

"She is of no importance to me."

"She is Kratos's wife! She was what kept him from roaming so much and going crazy!"

"And she was an outlaw, a scourge to the Desians. She destroyed caravans. Supplies, projects, and everything else was set back because of her. There's still a death warrant for her. She needed to be punished anyways."

"And we'll be punished when Kratos comes."

Kvar scoffed. "He can't make it here. This is an impenetrable fortress. One man cannot take it by himself."

On cue, there was a sudden alarm. A red light blinked rapidly. Kvar ran to the computer, rapidly typing on the keyboard. A map came up on the screen where a small black dot could be seen rapidly moving through corridors.

"What the?…"

"That," Yuan replied, "is our end."

* * *

The ranch, while heavily fortified, was no trouble for him. He flew in with his swords unsheathed and was a fury to anyone who tried to block his path. Blood flew behind him in spray. Carnage lined the halls and still he ran, not checking in any of the rooms.

He knew where Anna was. He felt it in his gut.

Then he found himself standing outside room 16B.

The power radiating from it was so strong that he could literally see the aura, a green mist that leaked through the doorway's cracks. It was Anna's aura. He had always been able to catch a glimpse of it, especially if she ever held strong emotions. But this…he never saw something so powerful. It was as if she had gotten stronger.

There was no time to think. He had to act first and ask questions later.

"Anna!" he roared, bursting into the room. Everything around him slowed down. He saw a Desian official standing by the computer. Yuan was in the middle of the room, holding his precious Anna. There was a table that was in ruins. Wait! Anna! "Yuan," he growled. "Give me my wife, now."

Yuan dumped her on the floor and scuttled away, a wary look in his eyes. "Kratos. I expected you to find us, but not this soon. Are you going to kill me?"

Kratos's eyes held rage as he walked over to Yuan. He raised his sword arm up high. Yuan closed his eyes, expecting. And suddenly, he was hit so hard in the face that part of his jaw was surely broken. He was sure of this as he flew back into a wall.

"You deserve to die, but I have no time for you," Kratos said. He turned to Anna and gently picked her up. "My wife, my love. I swear, I'll have you out of here."

He was running and out of the door before anyone could protest.

"Love," she whispered. "Lloyd. We need to get Lloyd."

"Of course." He tenderly kissed her forehead. "Where is he?"

* * *

Lloyd lifted his head at the sound of the door breaking in. Moments later, it was torn away. Suddenly, Kratos came through, carrying Anna in his arms.

"Daddy!" Lloyd exclaimed, jumping up and down. "You came. Mommy said you'd swave us! I cans barely bewieve it!"

"Lloyd," Kratos warned. "Close your eyes." He swept his sword down on the chains that imprisoned his son. "Open them." The child obeyed. "I want you to hop on my back and hang on, okay?" He nodded. "Good."

They were out and running away in moments.

"Kratos, love," Anna moaned. "I don't feel good at all. My body doesn't feel right."

"What did they do to you?" Three guards blocked his way, but he cut them down easily enough. The main gate was in his sights and it looked like they would make it. "What happened in that room?" They were outside. He willed his wings to him. Lloyd gave an amazed gasp as they flew over the gate. "I swear, Anna, I'll make them pay."

"They did something to my body. Oh love, the leader…Kvar…he put me under a…project…Angelus Project…" She began having convulsions, and Kratos was forced to land, lest he dropped her. She grabbed his shirt, pulling his head down to her. "Love…run…now…take Lloyd…"

"Anna, what are you talking about? I can't leave you!"

"Now!" With inhuman strength, she pushed him away from her, and fell to the ground. Something buckled under her skin as she rolled around. "Oh Martel! Stop it!" She looked up for a split second, her eyes catching her husband's for the little time that she had control over herself. "…I love you…"

And then her skin began to change, scaled forming. Bones popped with a sickening crunch as her hands grew longer, forming monstrous talons. She ripped at her clothes and skin, as if none of it could contain what was trying to break free. The Exsphere on her hand was glowing like a small sun.

"Daddy, what's happening to Mommy?"

Out of nowhere came Noishe, yipping furiously. The whole scene was turning chaotic and Kratos could barely make sense of anything.

"Noishe!" he ordered. The faithful companion ran to him. He swung Lloyd over his should and set him on the back of the dog. "My friend, please take Lloyd away until it's safe." Noishe looked at him, as if uncertain. "Hurry!"

The dog and the boy were off. Kratos turned his attention back to Anna.

"That's a new Exsphere, Anna," he muttered and drew his sword. "They must have experimented on you." Unshed tears gleamed in his eyes. "Right when I have you, you're taken away from me again." He closed his eyes so he couldn't watch her transform. "An Exebula, that's what you're becoming."

She gave a monstrous roar.

He opened his eyes and he took a step back. Before him stood an Exebula, but it seemed different, very different. For one thing, while the body was deformed, she was entirely blue, with varying shades and so much thinner than the last one he had faced. And this Exebula held Anna's eyes. He couldn't look at it and think of it as a monster, not with her eyes.

"Oh Goddess." His heartbeat pounded in his head. The creature, no, Anna…It was Anna every time he looked at her face. He saw the eyes and the pain of being trapped in such a body. "Does it hurt?" His voice cracked, showing his horror.

"Kill me!" she screamed in a strange voice. "Kill me, please! It hurts so…much!"

The unshed tears had come now. He did not give a sob, and the tears flowed down his face.

"I love you Anna."

Magic filled the surrounding area. The auras of Kratos and Anna met and mingled in a fiery explosion.

"I love…you…toooo…Kratossss…" she mewled. She was crying. "Goodbye…"

"My Anna."

They leapt at each other and clashed.

* * *

_End Chapter_

* * *

Author's Notes- One more chapter to go! I'm sorry for publishing such a crappy story, but I promised to finish it and I will, dammit! Please excuse me for anything that seemed a little too sexual and violent. I felt I was within my bounds, so…let's just stop there. Anyways, please give lots and lots and lots of reviews, because I want to hit 100 sooooo bad! Think about it people! I thank everyone for their support and promise to reply to any and all reviews that are signed! Thanks to anonymous reviewers too! Till next time. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The End

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: The End

* * *

_

They met. Sword clashed upon clawed hand. There was a fly of sparks. A cry of lightning, and the magical attack hit Anna, sending her flying. Kratos was careful to avoid her gaze. One look in her eyes and he knew that it would be impossible to stop her.

"Anna!" he yelled. "Listen to me. You need to fight it! I know you can. You're a strong person!"

She backhanded him with a monstrous strength. He hit a wall of rock and the air of knocked out of him. She gave a terrible roar. Her body was still changing, muscles rippling underneath the skin. The power within her looked like it couldn't be contained.

"Kiieeelll meeee!" she moaned.

"I can't," he whispered, "I can't. Anna, don't make me hurt you."

"Kiiieeeeeeeeelllllll youuuu thennn…" She lurched for him and he was instantly set back on his heels. For some reason, this reminded him of the good ol' days when he had first met her and had asked to see her skills. And for some reason, he could see that memory now.

"_You're self taught?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you have any techniques?" She nodded again, still determining what her best course would be. "Let us see them."_

"_Demon Fang!" One sword hit the ground and rocks flew up, straight for Kratos._

_He parried most of them off. Even though the few that got to him were harmless, it still stung. He gave a nod, urging her to continue. She didn't charge but jumped high in the air, extremely high, at least ten feet or so. _

"_Using magic already," he whispered to himself._

"_Rising Falcon!" She flew in, her swords pointed outward. _

_Kratos went to parry high, but she went low and her swords knocked his feet out from under him. He fell forward, and she slid a couple feet behind him. Luckily, she had knocked him over, because Rising Falcon was a dangerous move. If one did not knock their opponent down, their back was exposed and easy pickings._

"_Good!" He said. He stood up quickly. "But…you'll have to do better than that if you want to kill someone."_

_Her heard her let out a growl and smirked. They'd have to work on her temper. She was charging recklessly now and he was more than ready for her._

"_Sonic Thrust!" Her blades pointed out towards him, in a hard and quick thrust, but he knocked them aside and was behind her, his blade around her throat in the blink of an eye. "No fair! You cheat!"_

_He let her go. "No. You were angry and your judgment and actions were clouded. You should keep that in mind, because anger is a fatal thing in battle." He rubbed her head affectionately. "That's enough training for today. We should go."_

_They began walking down the path again, and Anna once again wrapped her hand around Kratos's. He couldn't help but feel affection towards such a pleasant child._

She had been a magnificent prodigy. Her potential seemed unlimited for one as small as her. He had wanted to keep her so badly, in a back part of his mind. He had wanted to raise her, care for her (but thinking of it now, it was probably best not to. After all, she had been his wife and raising his wife seemed a little bit…disturbed). He had wanted to shelter her, but then she slipped from his grasp.

And then, years later, he had met her after fighting Desians and his breath had been stolen by her beauty and skills.

Now, here he was, married to her, having her bore his son, and trying not to get killed by her. He had been through so many things with her, so many hardships. It only seemed likely that his luck would run out and his parting with her would be tragic.

Yet, he couldn't kill her. For some reason, he could not bring himself to do it.

Strange…

There had been a time when he could have killed anyone. It would never bother him. But now, years later, he found it harder each time. The more he killed, the more he was bothered by it. He knew that loving people had left its mark on him.

It was showing.

His body was starting to tire. He had already been fighting without rest before, and he never did have time to replenish. Without anyone fighting by his side, there was no way he could use the few gels he had. Because of his stupidity, it was likely he would die.

"No Mommie! Don't kill Daddy!" Lloyd had leapt off Noishe and ran full on into the battle. He skidded to a halt in front of Kratos, flinging his arms apart. The poor boy was sobbing. "Please Mommie, don't do this. I love you both…"

"Lloyd…!" she screeched.

"Lloyd, don't!" Kratos yelled, but it was too late. Anna sent out a hand that hit their son and sent him flying a good twenty feet or so into the woods. Noishe barked like a madman. "Lloyd!"

"Llllovvveee," she hissed. "Kiieell meeee…plleeeaassseee."

Anger coursed through his body and he purposely misdirected it towards Anna. He knew it was wrong, but it was maybe his last hope to defeat his wife. Defeat his wife…Oh no he was going to kill his wife! He was beginning to kill his wife. He realized this even as his blade cut into her midsection. He suddenly became relentless; pressing at her, slash after slash.

He didn't know, but she started leaving her defenses open, bit by bit so that he wouldn't notice as quickly. But then, she stopped trying to strike back. She didn't even hold up her arms. A green ooze seeped out of her wounds. Even though she had power, she was beginning to weaken. The Exsphere on her hand began to lose its shine and she fell to the ground.

He finally stopped when he saw that he had won.

"Anna…no…" He ran to her side as he saw the muscles changing under her skin. The body shuddered as another transformation began. The body's size shrank. Scales disappeared as human skin took over. Lustrous brown hair grew back. Delicate looking, but strong hands came back. And soon, it was his wife again, bleeding, tattered, and barely alive. "Anna!"

"Oh love…I'm hurting so badly." She gave a tired smile and weakly lifted a hand to stroke his face. He grasped it and gave it a soft kiss. "Thank you for saving me…I almost thought…you wouldn't come in time…"

"But I didn't. Look at what happened. I didn't come for you. I failed Anna, I failed." He gripped her hand even tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't fret love, please don't." Her breath came out in one, rattling hiss. "Where has Lloyd gone? Did I hurt him too much? I'm so sorry, I just couldn't control myself and…" She let out a sob. "Did I kill my son, my very own son? I just—"

"Mommie!" A bruised, but very alive Lloyd rode on Noishe. The dog ran as fast as his legs could carry him and they were on the pair in seconds. "Mommie! I was so scared!" He jumped off Noishe and collapsed by his mother's side. "Mommie, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Not very much, sweetie," she replied. "In fact…" Her eyes drooped. "I feel…kind of…" A slight smile formed on her lips. "…Tired…" She looked at Kratos one more time. "I always meant it when I said that I loved you at first site." She gave him one more kiss, neither caring of the blood that mingled between them. "Please remember me…"

"I love you Anna, more than you'll ever know."

"But I do know…" One more smile… "I'll see you again…"

The skies cried at the moment of her death. With one final sigh her heart gave its last beat. Her eyes closed and would never open. A few raindrops fell softly on her face, the earth's way of saying its goodbyes to her.

"Anna," he whispered. At the time, he forgot Lloyd, lost to his precious Anna. With losing her, he also lost part of his humanity, the thing that had kept him close to anyone else. More glittering drops fell on her face, but it wasn't the rain. Kratos was crying unashamed, not caring who saw him. He held her closely to him. "Anna!"

He hugged her tightly to him, rocking back and forth. He could barely handle it. His Anna, his most precious treasure, Anna, was gone.

Anna who saved him from the darkness, Anna who held him when he needed it most, his one and only Anna…

"You knew you that there was always a risk." The voice was soft, almost feminine, but held a hatred that chilled anyone who heard it. "Kratos, I thought you knew better."

His breathing stopped. He turned around, still clutching her lifeless body. His eyes widened considerably. Lloyd gave a small gasp of surprise. "Mithos…how did you find me?"

"How did I find you?" Mithos gave a small laugh. "Kratos, I've been watching you ever since you ran away. I did have a pretty hard time keeping track of you when you met Anna. It was almost as if she had some sort of barrier on you."

"You ordered this, didn't you? You ordered to have her taken away and be tortured and force me to kill my wife."

He smiled. No, it wasn't a smile, but more of a sneer. "Yes, because you wouldn't come back to me." He took a few steps towards the broken man. "You chose her over me. Why?"

"I love her."

"You mean loved."

"No, I still love her. I always will. Mithos, you're a sick bastard for not understanding. What about Martel? Did you ever stop loving her?"

"Of course not! But this is different! Martel is my sister. This was some…whore."

Kratos gently set Anna down and drew his sword. "I will slay you here right now."

Mithos lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Really? You think so? However, you forgot one thing."

"And that is…?"

"Me." Kratos felt a horribly large amount of electricity hit him from behind. He fell to the ground as he felt his nerves quit on him. He saw Yuan's boots come into view. "You know that where Mithos goes, I follow."

"Silly me." His vision swam before his eyes. He was able to turn over and look at the face of what appeared to be a beautiful, sleeping angel. If only she was sleeping. "I'll see you soon, my Anna."

His world went black.

He knew no more and fell into a time when life had been so simple.

_Anna. _

_What's first watch?_

_You're a good person._

_Today is the day I can truly call you beloved._

_Be with me…forever._

_Forever…

* * *

_

"Take him," Mithos ordered. "We shall leave this wretched place named Sylvarant."

"And what of the boy?" Yuan nodded towards Lloyd, who had crawled into his mother's still arms.

Mithos shrugged his shoulders. "Kill him."

At this time, Noishe began to bark furiously and leapt for Lloyd, but the boy refused to move. He would not leave his mother behind, not like this.

"Well?" Mithos questioned. "What are you waiting for? Be done with him." Yuan slowly lifted his hand, his mana gathering in the center of his palm for his trademark electrical shock, capable of falling any great beast. "It is best this way. I cannot have any children of Aurion surviving."

"No!" Lloyd screamed. And suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that came from Anna's Exsphere. Mithos and Yuan were blinded from it. When they opened their eyes, they saw that any trace of Lloyd, Noishe, and Anna were gone.

"What the?" Mithos stomped his foot, irritated, and sighed. "Well, I doubt he can survive long by himself." The powerful angel picked up Kratos's body as if was nothing. "We must get started on getting Kratos to obey me again. I do not need him to run away for a number of years. Yuan, you and him are the only ones who've known me my whole life. I don't want to question the loyalties of my two closest friends."

"Then we shall go?" Yuan made it so that it was a question, not a statement.

Mithos nodded. "Yes, we shall."

* * *

Because of a mother's love for a child, even in death, Anna protected Lloyd from the fate that had fallen on her. All that remained of her now was the Exsphere, which had caused her monstrous transformation. And because of what had happened, Noishe had been able to take the poor little boy away from Yuan and Mithos. The faithful dog ran a hard pace for many days, with no destination in particular, eventually collapsing from exhaustion on a cliff edge not even half a day's ride from the small village of Iselia.

Because of the last battle and the pain that was caused, Noishe then became afraid of monsters. Maybe it was because he couldn't handle the fact that one of his family members had become a monster, or maybe it was because he thought that all monsters were people that couldn't control themselves anymore.

Lloyd and Noishe survived. A dwarf named Dirk found them, and in the goodness of his heart, took them in and raised the child to be a strong, young man, who went on to help create the Tales of Symphonia, but that is a different story.

What is known is that Lloyd used Anna's Exsphere and always honored her memory. She always stayed by his side in spirit, loaning him the strength he desperately needed at times.

Kratos, after years of torture, had traveled with Lloyd's group. He didn't know that Lloyd was his son, for he had thought that his only child had been murdered. Although the two started off as companions, and then friends, enemies and then family again, they both live on for their precious Anna.

* * *

_There. That is my story. It hardly does my beloved justice, but it is what I can do for my son. Now he knows of the wonderful things his mother did, and me…I can look back at the life we had together and smile instead of feeling as if I should have died instead._

_It hurts when I think of her, but there is more happiness than pain. _

_I like it that way. _

_She told me she would see me again someday. That is a day I look forward to, when I see my wife enshrouded by a glowing halo of light, holding her arms out to my. I look forward to that day, when we are able to embrace again. I wish to once again feel her soft flesh, to inhale the scent that only belongs to her. Yes, I will live on, but I won't mind passing on one day to see her. _

_Oh Anna, my precious Anna…_

_I miss you. I still love you. _

_I am grateful to have been able to tell your tale. _

_For this is my song, my requiem, to celebrate the dead…_

_Anna…

* * *

_

End Chapter

* * *

Author's Notes- Done! Finally done! That's all folks! After several writer's blocks, losing a chapter, and sleepless nights, I finally finished. I hope everyone enjoyed and hope I get 100 reviews! You know, if you haven't reviewed for the other chapters, go ahead and do that! Heh, heh, heh. I am serious though. The one thing I would love is 100 reviews.

EXTRA!

It has come to my attention that I adore the Tales of Symphonia storyline and I've decided to write ANOTHER story dedicated to Anna and Kratos. This will be coming soon (Like when this chapter came out, so go on and see) and is mature-rated. The title for this one will be called _Anna_. I hope you stay tuned for that one.

I thank everyone who's reviewed and given me support since this story started.

I love you all!

Till next time.

Ciao.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Picture

Disclaimer- I don't, in any way, own Tales Of Symphonia. I beg, just don't sue me because I don't have any money and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: The Picture_

* * *

_I can't believe it._

_I can't believe it. I mean, I do, but I still can hardly believe it._

_Kratos told me what is probably the best story of all time and it was about my Mom, Anna Lexington. Well, I guess it would actually be Anna Aurion, but anyways, it's the greatest story ever. It's all true too, all of it, and I know there is a whole bunch more that Kratos left out, because when he talked about her, my Mom, he would get this far off look in his eyes and he looked so happy. _

_He also looked really sad, too._

_I know it was really hard on him. I wouldn't have blamed him if he didn't tell me, but I really appreciated it. _

_I didn't know my Mom was like that. I mean, I already felt that she was a great person. No, I knew she was a great person because I tried to be the best I could be so I could always make her proud, especially when I found out that I wore her Exsphere, her last remnant that was always with me. I wanted to show my Mom that I grew up to be a strong man, even if I'm not the smartest. I know I'm pretty far from it in fact. But anyways, I always thought Mom would have been this gentle, quiet person, kind of like Kratos, without the stupid arrogance though. I thought that she would be really sweet and small, you know? Like, something that someone just had to protect._

_Well, I was right about the wanting to protect part, but I didn't know that she was so much like…me. Kratos explained what she looked like and what her personality was like and I can see now that I am indeed their son, an almost perfect mix of the two greatest fighters that ever lived, besides me, of course. _

_She was so vibrant._

_She wasn't stupid, but she wasn't really smart like Kratos._

_She wanted to help everyone and always did her best._

_The way Kratos makes her out to be, she was probably the strongest and most beautiful woman of all time. The way he talks about her, I really wish she was still alive. She sounds like she was just so much fun, like we'd get along as if we were the oldest and best friends in the whole wide world. The way he talks about her, it makes me really miss her, even though I never got to meet her. Well, I mean I know I met her and she raised me for a few years but I wish I had met her to where I remembered it and…yeah. You know what I mean._

_Kratos gave me a picture. It was a regular-sized one of the four of us: Kratos, Mom, me, and Noishe. I was one or something like that at the time. I think that's what he told me. Kratos looks happier, younger actually. There isn't any tiredness in his eyes and it's as if there is a light within him. He has a look full of pride in it, pride of his wife and new son he told me. He stands tall, not arrogantly, but tall because of his happiness that he's experiencing. It's a side of Kratos I've never seen and I wouldn't mind to see it again, 'cause in the picture, he doesn't hide behind his hair. He looks at the world with no sadness or shame at all. Noishe looks the same as always, maybe with a little more courage than he's got nowadays, anyways. There is me, of course. I look like a dork. My eyes are big as saucers and my ears are way too big for my head. And what's with that weird hairdo they gave me? I mean, come on! _

_Mom is so pretty._

_No, she's gorgeous. She's incredible._

_What man didn't fall in love with her?_

_She's taller than I would have thought._

_Her skin is tan from traveling. Her long brown hair is all curly, kind of wild, and it falls down her shoulders and gathers at her waist. She's dressed in a pretty green sundress that Kratos mentioned shows off every curve of her body perfectly. I didn't really pay attention to that part, but if I was weird or like Zelos, I guess I would have noticed that. No, the one thing I definitely notice, that stands out above all else, is her eyes. They're such a striking shade of green and they're full of laughter._

_Full of love._

_Full of joy._

_They're full of joy at the family she's made, made with Kratos._

_My Dad. _

_Seeing that picture makes me happy, but it makes me really sad too._

_It makes me miss my Mom._

_I know I said that already. I know I have. I'm repeating myself, but I can't help it. I miss my Mom. I want to see her again. I want to have her hold me and tell me that she loves me. _

_I want to make Kratos, my Dad happy._

_He deserves it. After all the pain and fighting he's gone through, the gods should grant him happiness at least one more time. _

_Kratos told the greatest story of all time._

_I would never have thought that my Mom threw temper tantrums, or broke someone's arm, or even talked to Noishe and yell at Kratos for calling him a "Thing." I didn't know that I inherited her fighting style, or that while she loved traveling, she always loved to be around people and help them and make them smile._

_I didn't know my mom was so fantastic._

_Now I do._

_It's all thanks to Kratos Aurion._

_I'm thankful to hear the tale._

_He told the greatest story of all time, and it was the perfect song, the perfect requiem, to celebrate her life…_

_Mom…_

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Author's Notes- Um, wow. I started typing and, well, wow. I thought I'd add this and give what Lloyd thought about it. It's such a great story, after all, right? It also gives it a chance to put it back on top for new people to read, and for old fans too, as well. I hope you all didn't disappear because I'd love to know what everyone thought. Years later and I still love this series, seeing as I am excitedly awaiting the sequel coming to the Wii! Squeals So cool! Well, anywho, I'd really appreciate some C&C, considering I wrote this in the middle of the night out of the blue. To all previous reviewers…wow. Thank you so much for helping me hit 100 reviews and I tell you what, I've tried to reply to as many of you as possible because you're all so important to me. Thank you so much for helping me by giving me great feedback when I needed it most. Love you all!

Till next time.

Ciao.


End file.
